Love of a Family
by Angel Torrelino
Summary: No matter what kind of mistakes you do your family will always have your back and forgive you, even if your family is your best friends. You will find a lot of other characters from L&O SVU and Swanqueen #Rizzles #Swanqueen #Cabenson
1. Going back home

*Flashback*

"Jane, why do you hate him? his a good man and he loves me" Maura said to her while pacing back and forth in the livingroom. "I dont hate him Maur.. I just.."

"you just what Jane? are you jealouse that i have someone who wants to be with me? Maura raised her voice. "No of course not, his just not.. good enough for you, he broke your heart twice Maur.. and it killed me to see you so broken after he left you" (non of the men you dated was ever good enough for you) Jane thought to herself. Maura stop pacing and gave her a confused look.

"Why is he not good enough for me Jane?" she ask the italian woman. Even tho she knows the answer to her own question she still wants to hear it from her, a form of comfirmation that the woman feels the same she does for her.

With a lot of emotion running through her vains she just keept her eyes down on the floor not wanting to face the honey blond woman. "I need to get some air, i be back later" with that Jane ran out of the room and left a heart broken doctor.

*Flashback ends*

*Present Time*

Jane was still in a coma after she got shot outside a cafe by a drive by just a block from her home. The bullit hit her abdomen and the second bullit nearly hit her heart by just a few inch, she lost a lot of blood and the doctors almost lost her twice. She been out of the surgery for almost 3 hours now. Only time will tell if she will make it.

Korsak was listed as Jane's emergency contact since Maura was living in Paris and she didin't want her job to call her mother telling her that something happend to her while working. She knew he would take care of everything for her if something would ever happend to her.

Korsak and Kiki adopted a little 6 year old girl named Amanda. Kiki saw the little girl walking around alone in a park during a night out with her friends. She took the girl to the hospital and called child serivices. Apparently the foster home the girl was staying in didin't care for her well being. They became the girls temporary foster parents, but they where both so taken by the little girl that they decided to adopt her.

Angela is still together with doctor Ron Hanson, they decided to move part time to Italy now that everything was changing, she wanted a new start with her boyfriend. They are now owner of Angela's Restasurant and a medical clinic.

Frankie got promoted to Sargent once Korsak retierd from the Boston PD and Jane took the job offer as a instructor for the FBI. He has now his own people working under him. Detective Amy Peters, Jack Anderson and Carl Matty. He is till engaged to Nina Holiday and is planning to get married in July.

Tommy still lives in Jane's old apartment together with his son Tj. He became the restaurant manager of The Dirty Robber and is working a long side Korsak. Both Korsak and Ron took the role as a form of father figure to the Rizzoli siblings witch keeps Tommy out of truble and finally have his life sortet out.

Maura stayed behind in Paris after the fight with Jane. It was suposed to be their time together before the move to DC. She wanted to tell her that she loved her and that the feeling she had for her was more then just firendship. She wanted more from her, but she was afraid to tell her what she really wanted. It all backfired when Maura bumpt into her ex Ian Faulkner, he ask her on a date and she gladly accepted thinking that she would never have a chance with the former detective. When Jane find out she didin't say anything until their third date, she had finally had enough. that was the day they where fighting and last time Maura saw Jane.

When she got the call from Korsak about Jane she just drop everything and took the first flight out from Paris and back home to the states. She coulden't belive what she was told, she cried for a bit and was trying to keep her calm all the way on her flight. As soon as her plane landed she took the cab to Cabot Martin Washington Hospital where she got checked in.

Maura went to the front desk and ask witch room Jane was. "sorry ma'm im not allowed to tell you where she is unless you are family" the nurse told her. They continued to argue until she heard a familiar voice, "Maura.. honey your back from Paris" she turnd around and saw her biological mother Hope Martin. "Hope, Jane is in here and this nurse is not telling me witch floor she's at" Hope is suprised to hear that Jane was checked in and the nurse was confused, "tell me witch floor is Jane Rizzoli is in"

"Yes doctor, she is in the second floor room 235B " the nurse told her, "this young lady here is doctor Maura Isles, she is my daughter and she have full access in this building" she told the nurse who responded with just a nodd. "I want Jane to be moved to a private room with a nice view and also to give her family and friends full access to her at all time" Maura said witch made the nurse look back and forth between the mother and daughter. "Well you heard what she said, do it and move her to room 701A and contact Miss Rizzoli's family and tell them she got moved to a private room in behalf of the owners of the hospital" Hope told the nurse.

Once Jane got moved to the private wing of the hospital Maura finally got to sit down beside Jane's bed. "Oh Jane, im so sorry for what happend between us, i've missed you so much and i wanted to call you everyday but i was afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. I need you to wake up so i can tell you what i feel, that i love you.. it has always been you.. i need you Jane, please dont leave me". She held her hand and coulden't stop crying. She cried her self to sleep.

"Why was Jane moved to a private room? who ordered it? Korsak and the Rizzoli brothers ask the nurse at the front desk, "it was ordered by doctor Martin and a doctor Isles, have this badge on you and you will have full access at all time even free food och drinks from the cafeteria 24/7" the nurse told them. With a suprise look on their faces they didin't say much and walk to the elevator up to the private wing. When they entered Jane's room they where suprised to see Maura sleeping crumbled beside Jane holding her hand.

Once Maura woke up she was suprised to see the Rizzoli brothers and Korsak in the room. "Oh my god i fell asleep beside her" she mumbeld, "good morning doc, long time no see" Korsak said making Maura almost falling out of the bed.

"oh god Korsak, Tommy, Frankie it's good to see you all again" she told them. Once she was up she gave each one a hug and a kiss. They told her what happend and she coulden't help crying again. "so Maura when did you come back and did you set her up on this private room?" Frankie ask her.

"I came late last night around 4 in the morning, straight from the airport and no it was not me, it was my mother Hope, apparently she is the owner of this place" she said with a sad smile. "Wow i did not know that she owned this place i just knew the little clinic back in Boston" Frankie said. Tommy was staring at Jane all the time, "Maura, do you think Jane will be okey?" He ask with a cracked voice and tears running down his eyes. This was the first time he ever seen his older sister in a hospital bed with a gun shot wound that nearly killed her.

Maura took a step closer to Tommy and held his hand, "I don't know Tommy but i would like to belive that she will be cos there are a lot of people who needs her" she told him. "she is a fighter our girl, a Rizzoli who is strong, she will make it" Korsak said.

The boys left for for an hour to pick up the kids and some food. Maura stayed behind keeping Jane company. She left for the ladies room to freshen up a bit since she didin't get too much sleep. Once she came back she saw a figure leaning agains Jane and holding her hand, she stood there and listen to the voice.

"Im sorry you got hurt by him mom, i should have told you that he was stalking me again. Please mom don't leave us, I need you.. we need you. You are the only one we have left so please Ma dont leave.. stay here with us. I love you Ma.. I promise i be better with school and help a lot more at home, just dont leave us" the voice was from a teenage girl.

Maura step in the room and looked at the girl, she had long blond hair and icey blue eyes, slim but yet had a athletic body, she coulden't have been more then 16 years old. "Hi are you lost or somthing? maybe i can help you?" Maura said making the teenage girl jump. "Hello and no im alredy here so i don't need your help. Who are you and what do you want?" the teenage girl ask rudely.

"Im Maura a friend of Jane" she told the girl who seemed scared from her. "What friend? i've never seen or heard about you before" the girl said but before Maura could answer her question Korsak came in with his daughter Amanda. "Pops this lady here claims she knows Ma" just hearing the girl call Korsak Pops and Jane Ma made Maura's head spin a little, she was confused about the hole situation.

"I see you've met your Ma's friend and ex partner from Boston, Jessie this is doctor Maura Isles, Maura meet Jessica aka Jessie Rizzoli, one of Jane's kids" Korsak said. Standing there in shocked Maura didin't say a word. Frankie who stood by the door and saw how confused she was walked close to her. "I think im gonna take doc and have a chat with her, Jessie you stay here with Pops and keep your Ma company while we are down the hall" he said giving his niece a kiss ontop of her head, all she just gave him was a nodd from both Korsak and Jessie.

"Jane is a mother?" Maura said out loud still in shocked, Frankie gave her a small smile. "Maura you and Janie haven't talked to each other for a year, a lot can happen in just a year" he told her. "I know but she is a mother and i didin't even know that, i guess she really ment it when she said she was done with me" she said with a sad face. "Look i don't know what happend between you two in Paris, but i do know this.. she loves you. She has a box of your things together she always opens it when she's thinking of you, she thinks we dont know about it but we do and we all know that she truly loves you and that she wants you here" Frankie told her, that gave her a bit of hope. "Korsak said one of her kids, how many does she have?" she ask him.

"Well Janie have two girls, the one you met is Jessie who is 17 and then there is Charlie who is 7 years old, she is a copy of her sister exept that she is a brunette and more shy and reclusive around people she dosen't know. The girls parent's was murderd during a home robbery gone wrong, Kathy their biological mother was Jane's friend from high school, Jessie is Jane's goddaugher. Jane adopted them three months after it happend" he said.

Maura sat there and listend to him talking about how the girls became a part of their life and how everything change since she was gone for a year. She feel a bit left out cos she was not there when all of this happend, in the back of her mind she often thought about what could have happend if she did run after Jane that night, maybe she would be a part of her family, she could have had everything she ever wanted. Back in the room Jessie was still wondering why her mama never mentiond the blond woman. "Pops why didin't Ma ever mentiond that woman?" she ask him without leaving her eyes from the bed. "That's just something your mother can tell you, all i know is that they loved each other very much. It was clearly hard for her to talk about it so we just left it alone, you know how she is.. she never tells anyone about her feelings" Korsak told the teen. "What will happen to us'if she wont wake up? Pops im scared i dont want to lose another mom again, she is all we got left" she said crying.

Korsak walked up to her and held her tight. "You listen to me, i've known your mother since she was fresh out of the Police Academy, she is strong and the most toughest and even the moste stubburn person i know, she will make it or else you'r nonna is going to kick her ass" they stood there crying together.


	2. Family

Olivia was sitting in her office when she got the call about Jane. She quickly called her wife Alexadra Cabot and told her what happend. They both took some private time off from work. While she was gone Finn stept in while they where going to DC. "Hey Liv, give our love to the Rizzolis and her kids huh, don't worrie, she is strong and will make it" Finn said, "that my friend, you are right and i hope so.. i will send them your love" she said walking out of her office.

When she got home her wife was busy packing their suitcase. "Hi baby, you okey?" her wife ask her as soon as she came in the front door. "Yeah i am, just worried about Jane, baby what if it's bad?" Noah came running to his mom when he heard her voice "mama" he raised his arms to be lifted from the floor. "she will make it, you know she is strong and she will not get down without a fight and also we'll see her and the girls soon, i called Abbie she and Serena is taking the first available flight they can get from Texas" Alex told her.

Once they arrived in DC they drove to Jane's house where they was greeded by Tommy who let them in. "Hey Liv, Alex and my little man Noah" he said. Tommy showed them their room and told them what her condition was, he even told them that Maura was at the hospital. Korsak and Frankie came home later that night with the girls. Alex told them that Abbie and Serena was on their way too, but would arrive sometime tomorrow. It was getting late and they where all tierd so they went to bed.

Alex and Olivia went to see Jane the next morning, Korsak and the boys was gonna come in later to join them during the day.

When they arrived at the hospital the first thing Olivia notice was the name plack on the wall CABOT MARTIN WASHINGTON HOSPITAL once they got inside and Olivia was about to ask them witch room Jane was, one of the nurses recognizeAlex immediately and walked up to her ignoring Olivia. "Good morning Miss Cabot, what a nice suprise to see you here, what can i help you with?" Alex notice how the nurse treated her wife and was not pleased about it. "Tell me nurse.. um..Jackie.. is this how you treat people when they come in and tries to talk to you? i mean she was here before i was" pointing at Olivia "second it is Mrs Cabot - Benson and this woman here is my wife Mrs Olivia Cabot - Benson now tell me what room Jane Rizzoli is" the nurs turnd pale and told them the room number. When they enter the room they saw Maura sitting beside Jane holding her hand. She looked like she didin't get much sleep at all.

"Maura.. hunni " Alex said with a soft voice. "Olivia, Alex.. your here alredy" Maura smiled as soon as she saw them. They gave each other a hug. "When did you girl get in here?" she ask them.

"We got here late last night, it was alredy to late to come by the hospital plus Noah was too tierd to go anywhere" Alex told her. "Maura how long have you been here?" Olivia asked her. "Oh i came around 4 in the morning yesterday, came here straight from the airport, i have been here since then" she said.

"So where are you staying?" Alex asked her, "I dont know yet.. i didin't think about booking a hotel room, i forgot all about it" Maura just realized that she does not have a place to stay "how about you?" "we are staying at Jane's place, thats where all of us are staying, even Abbie and Serena is on their way here" "Oh.. thats good" Maura said, she feelt a sting of jealousy that neither Korsak or Frankie ask her to stay with them. She just smiled.

After lunch the others would come together with the kids. "Aunty Olivia" a little voice screamd loud outside the hall, the little girl was so happy when she saw Olivia leaning at the door. She bent down and opend her arms out for the girl to run into. The little girl was clutching on her aunt and Olivia started to give her loads of kisses around her face. "Eewww aunty Liv your giving me sloppy kisses" the little girl giggled. "EEIIIHHH HELP ME AUNTY ALEX" the little tried to get away from Olivias grip making Alex laugh "well what can i say? your aunt likes to give you sloppy kisses".

It was new for Maura to see this kind of scenery, of course she seen her friends with their own son but with someone else child it was nice and gave her a warm feeling inside. The little girl turnd and looked at her, she hid behind her aunts and was shaking. Alex and Maura notice the fear in the little girls eyes. Alex made an eye contact with her wife. "Charlie hunni what's wrong?" Olivia asked the little girl. The little girl started to whimp and pointed at Maura "i don't wanna go to a foster home, i wanna stay with mama" she said with a trembeling voice. Maura realized that the little girl who was in the room with them was Jane's little girl, it broke her heart when she looked at the sensitive, scared little girl.

All three woman looked at each other with a shocked face, Alex bend down to the little girls level. "Charlie baby why do you think you will be sent to a foster home?" still the little girl was stearing at Maura. "You alredy have a family sweety.. remember mama adopted you and Jessie so no one can take you away from her" she continued.

"Honey this woman is Maura, she is a friend of you mama, your aunts Serena and Abbie and also ours. She knows the entire Rizzoli family including your nonna, she is a part of our family" Olivia told her. The little girl stept aside a bit and just looked at Maura "she knows mama?" "yes sweety, she does" Alex said. Frankie was standing outside the door and watch how his niece was acting infront of Maura, he walked in and held her tiny little hand walking towards Maura, he lifts the little girl up holding her. " Sweety this is Doctor Maura Isles, she used to be your mom's partner and best friend, she is also friend with me, uncel Tommy, nonna and Pops, we all used to worked together at the same station" he told her "say hi to Maura sweety" he smiled at her "hi" she said quietly Maura smiled at her "hi im Maura, i've heard so much about you from your uncel Frankie" she said."Im Charlie" she said "do you really know my mama?" Maura smiled at her "yes sweety i do" "mama gave me a nickname, she always called me Charlie, but my real name is Charlotte" she said, the little girl started to ease up to Maura and smiled at her for the first time.

Half an hour went when Korsak came in with the other kids. Maura was listning on the others filling her in on what have happend since she moved to Paris. She found out that Olivia and Alex are trying to get another baby, she got promoted to Captain since she was up for the promotion, Finn got promoted to Sargent witch he is the one stepping in when Olivia is not in the office. Alex got promoted to Bureau Chief ADA of Homicide bureau witch is good, that means less hours and she can work from home if she wants to. They bought a penthouse not long ago, it's big enough to have the entire family to come and stay with them. Also that Alex legaly adopted Noah now.

Abbie Carmichael was home when she got the news about Jane, she and her wife Serena Southerlyn decided to move back to Texas after the James Colby case, it had her thinking about her life and the safety of her wife and their unborn child. With the help of Alex she and her wife manage to open their own attorney office, in less then 6 months Southerlyn Carmichael succeeded to get a good reputation between the rich and the people who needs them. They where doing really good for them selfs from the get go. They hired six more attornyes and now that Serenas belly was getting bigger she could work from home and didn't need to go to the office unless she just went there to look over the company. "Honey she will be fine, she is strong and have lots of people who will look after her, including us" her wife told her. Serena made all the arrangements and told the office that she and her wife will be gone for a while cos of family emergencey. Once they landed at the airport they where greeted by Tommy who was wating for them and at the same time Angela and Ron's flight landed 30 minutes after and Kiki's flight 10 minues before theirs. They drove by Jessies school and picked her up before they went to the hospital.

The door opend and in came Abbie and Serena together with Angela, Kiki, Tommy, Ron and Jessie. "Nonna" Charlie said out loud, she ran to the older Rizzoli and huged her tight "my princess how i've missed you sooo much, close your eyes.. nonna got a suprise for you" the little girl closed her eyes really tight and held her hands out "open" the little girl did and she was smiling from ear to ear "nonna you got me a hand made painted photo of my mommy and daddy" the little girl said. "Yes and i gave one to your sister too, your mama would be happy to see it once she wakes up" the older woman told the little girl. Everyone in the room was looking at them and was touch by the scene. Angela notice Maura right away. She walked up to greet everyone and last was Maura. "Doctor Isles, it's nice to see you once again" she said a bit cold, everyone in the room notice the coldy air between the two women. "An..Mrs Rizzoli it's good to see you again" Maura said with a little smile. Angela went to sit beside her daughter, talking to her about what was happening back in Italy. Everyone decided to just leave it and pretend that nothing happend. Maura felt a little sting in her heart. Clearly she hurt more then just one of the Rizzoli womans and it broke her heart even more.

For the first time since she known the Rizzoli family and worked at BPD she feelt out of placed. She was not a part of this family anymore and it was her fault. She started thinking that she should have not left things badly with Jane and ignored the phone calls or emails that she recived from Korsak, Frankie and Angela. She started to pick up her things from the corner of the room "I have to go, i need to check in at the hotel" without a word from the others who was confused at her statement Maura ran ut of the door. Angela stood up and ran after her.

"Maura Isles, don't you dare run away from me young lady" Angela shouted through the hall. Maura stop and refused to face the older woman. She took a deep breath and turnd around "Mrs Rizzoli, i have been here since i got back from Paris, i havent had a chance to change cloths, sleep in a bed and eat a propper meal and didin't even checked in at my hotel yet"

"You go to Paris with my baby girl and she comes back hiding from her own family until she was spotted outside your house" Angela said. "My house? why?" Maura asked "I don't know.. but i do know that it has something to do with you, I want to know what you did that broke my daughter's heart, she was crying for days Maura for the first time since she lost her baby i have never seen her more broken.. that she feelt that she needed to hide to from her own family" Angela said.

Maura stood there speechless after what Angela told her. "I..i..i met Ian there when i went out to get us some coffee, he asked me out on a date, well three dates actully, Jane was not happy about it, i asked her why but she just told me that he was not good enough for me" they both moved to a near by bench to talk things out.

"Was that when she left?" Angela asked her "no, she stormed out of the room, i guess she needed to take some air, she came back after a few hours, during that time she was gone Ian called wanting to meet me, so i did meet him up for a drink, i started to cry and told him what happend. One thing led to another and the last thing i remeberd was me waking up next to him the morning after. When Jane did not show up that morning i just assumed that she was still sleeping in her room. Ian told me that he was not looking for a seriouse relationship, that it was just a one night stand. I coulden't belive how stupid i was.. beliving that he really did love me, that we could go back to what we had before. He left and after that i went to knock on her door, but when i got there her bed was unused and the drawers was empty, i guess she left sometime late that night. That was the last time i saw her" Maura said not realizing that she was alredy crying "I haven't heard from her since then either, i didin't know that Jane became a mother" Maura told Angela.

After hearing what the blond doctor told her, she just keept staring at her, trying to find words to say. "Im sorry i broke her heart, but i broke mine too, Angela you have to know that after what happend i really wanted to call her, talk to her and try to fix things. I should have been brave to tell her that i love her, that im in love with her.. im in love with your daughter Angela, but i was too scared to tell her, afraid of how she would react if i told her, i did not want to destroy our friendship and i was afraid to hear that she did not feel the same way about me" Maura confessed to Angela.

"Maura you and Janie have been best friends and partners for 10 years, she woulden't think less about you" she said looking into the doctors eyes. "Jane loves you too Maura and i mean more then just a friend" "what?" was all Maura could say. "Jane is in love with you too, she told me that a long time ago but like you she was afraid to tell you" Maura was just sitting there trying to get every word in and this time she was crying harder. Angela held the blond tight and kissed her head. "You two are going to be fine, i can promise you that" she said and gave Maura a letter that Jane had written to her, "you read that when your alone, lets go back to the others".

When they step back in to the room everyone got quiet and waited for Angela to speak, they noticed that Maura had been crying but didin't push to ask why. "Okey everyone listen up, i want to clear something up in this room. We all care and love Jane, she has a way to make a good impression in peoples lives. She has always seen you as a part of her family that means that means that all of you is a part of the Rizzoli family. We bicker and dont see eye to eye with things at times but we always find a way to fix things up. That includes you miss Isles, you have always been like a second daughter to me and a second sister to my sons and have always been the love of Janes life.. dont say a thing because we all know that" making Maura blush. "Korsak, you have always been a father figure to my Janie and now even Tommy and Frankie, they coulden't ask for a better father. Kiki since you came into Korsak's life you became like a sister to me and a aunt to my kids, they respect and love you both."

"Girls, you all came into her life at the same time and the way that you treat each other is more then just friends, it's like sisters. I know my Janie did not have a lot of female friends when she was younger but hell i wish that she met you sooner because you girls makes her happy and always makes sure that she can talk to anyone of you if she needs it. She sees you girls as her sisters. You little girls.. you have no idea how happy you made your mother since you came in to her life, she feelt compleat with you, exept for the part that she coulden't say that Maura was hers" everyone laugh loud and Maura blushed, "i wish that part too" she said. " Now that all is said, Tommy you take Maura back to Jane's house so that she can take a shower and change cloths and sleep for a while" she said Maura just looked at Angela with a questioned face. Angela smiled at her "as i said Maura, you are my daughter too that means non of my children are sleeping in a hotel when we have space in the house".

Kiki and Serena left with Tommy and Maura back to the house, they where exhausted after a long flight, specially Serena since she was 8 months pregnant and needed to stay calm and some sleep, the small kids went with them as well. Tommy needed to feed them and take a nap afterwards. Once they came near the house Maura was suprise to see where Jane was living. It was a big white three storey house with a dubble garage and a two storey guest house, she was wondering how Jane could affored to buy a place like this.

They went in the house and pointed where their rooms where. Tommy told Maura that she could take Jane's room since everyone alredy declared that they where together. Later that night the others came home, Angela cooked dinner to everyone with some help from Jessie, Alex and Abbie. While they where eating Jessie apologized to Maura about how she been acting against her, Maura accepted her appologie and told her that she understand why she did it. For the first time since she came back home she feelt like she belonged, she was finally back home with her family only thing she wanted now was her Jane.


	3. Fix You

I'ts been four days since Jane was shot and still she havent woken up yet. Maura went to her earlie in the morning and came back home late for the ast two days. She talked to her and told her about things she wanted to tell Jane, still she was holding her hand. Angela always came in after 9 in the morning and the others after lunch since they had their kids to take care of.

Today was no ordinary day exept that a man came to visit Jane when Olivia, Abbie and Alex was there with her. When he came in the room he was suprised to see all four women inside. They all stood up once he enterd. "Hello, may i help you?" Maura asked him he was smittend by the beautiful doctor "eh.. yeah hi, im Director Alan Stricktland FBI" he said smiling at her "Maura Isles"she answerd. "I just came by to see how my agent was doing" he told her "well nothing has change, she is still unconscious, some broken ribs but other then that she should be fine, she just need to wake up" Maura told him. He keept smiling at her witch made Maura unease.

"Is it something else you need?" Abbie asked him, his smile disepeard and faced the other womens across the room. "Abbie, it's nice to see you again, rumors has it that you got hitch, i hope that youor new husband has you on a leash" he said loud. Everyone was stunned by his comment. "Actully it's wife and yes she do have a leash on me" she said calmy, "so why are you really here?" "i just wanted to see her, just one thing before i leave. Who are they and what are you people doing here?" he ask them, "it's just family who is allowed to be here, i stricktly told them no one is allowed to get in outside family" Maura stood there and keept her eyes on him, "it was you who made sure that no one was allowed to get to her room?" she asked him "well yes, a FBI agent got shot so i need to keep her safe, make sure that no killer was on her ass" he said in a pissed off tone "still havent answered my question on how you four got in here" "well from you information my mother owns this hospital, it have some perks of being the owners daughter" Maura told him, "so your the reason why they are up here?" he ask her "yes that and why she is in a private room on a private floor, i would give her the best care that she needs, unlike the FBI who gives her a shitty room and not the best care at all" Maura answed him. He just stood there quiet for a moment "well still your not family so just tell Jane's family to call me so i can talk to them in private without her noosey friends" he said before walking out of the room.

Knowing that was not enough for their family Alex and Abbie followed Stricktland down the hall. "We are not done talking to you Stricktland" Abbie yelled at him "oh yes we are Carmichael, you only get to know what i want you to know other that i wont tell you anything else" he spat back "i have no obligation to tell you anything more about Rizzoli, you are not a part of her family so i dont need to tell you a dame thing"

"they may not be family by blood but they are my daughters and that makes them a part of the Rizzoli family, who are you to decide who is in my family" a very angry Angela said behind the Director.

He turnd around and stood face to face with Angela "and who are you? their mother to the rescue?" "actully yes she is" Tommy said standing beside Angela. "Then why dont you take your mother and walk away" Stricktland said with a strickt voice. "Whats's going on here?" Frankie asked them "who the hell are you? one of Rizzoli's nosey friends?"

"Im Detective Frankie Rizzoli" Stricktland stared at him for a moment. "Rizzoli huh.. you got to be Jane's brother" "yeah i am" Frankie aswerd him short.

"Well im Director Alan Stricktland from the FBI we need to talk but this people here keeps their noses in others business, can you find us some place private to talk?"

Frankie looked at him and just shook his head. "Sorry but anything you say, you can say it infront of this people"

"i can only talk to the family and not nosey people" Stricktland said with a firm voice.

"These people here are my family. That nosey lady is my mother meaning Jane's mother as well, this guy here" he pointed at Tommy "is our little brother and this two and the other people who is in Jane's room is a part of Jane Rizzoli's family. You see blondie over here" he said pointing at Cabot "she is Alexandra fucking Cabot, the most feared ADA in the states also she can digg up any skelettons you got in your closet so if i where you i would keep my mouth shut cos she could find anything to pinn your ass to jail" he siad in a very scary voice.

Everyone was just stunned at what Frankie just said and even made Stricktland speechless. "Well are you going to tell us what you know about who shot Jane?" Abbie broke the silences.

"eh yeah um.. we do know who shot Jane, it was one of her former kaddetts that got kicked out, he is also the one stalking Jane's older daughter Jessie, we arrested him last night after we got a tip. He is in the HQ right now, if you want you could join us when we interrogait him later" he offerd "i be there, so will Benson, Cabot and Carmichael" he answerd. "Why would they be there?" "because Cabot is our family lawyer and Benson will assist me, will there be a problem?" he asked him. "No of course not, i see you there at 15.00" he nodded his head and left.

"I want to see that scumbag and hear what he have to say and why he shot Jane" Abbie said to Frankie "you'll be there Abbie, dont worrie. He messed with the wrong family that got lawyers and cops in it, we'll get our piece of the cake".

They went back to Jane's room, they told them everything that happend outside in the hall. Olivia agreed to follow the others to the FBI HQ later on.

Eeveryone left for dinner exept for Maura who refused to leve Jane's side, she sat on the same chair everyday since she came back from Paris, she held her hand. Maura took the envelope that she keept in her purse, the one Jane wrote to her that Angela had keept for safe keeping.

Dear Maura

I have been trying to write you this letter for almost a week now but everytime i do i always end up throwing it in the garbage, i've tried to find the right words but it all seems to mushy or really a disaster, so i hope that this will be my final attempt to write to you.

I have been trying to forget you since we last saw each other in Paris but it seemes that i have faild with that part because everytime i go somewhere i always find something that reminds me of you, even when i watch a movie with Elvis or just plain old Disney movie it still brings me back to our movie nights. Ma keept asking about you since i came home but i never had the heart to tell her what happend and i always end up crying so she stop.

That night we had our fight i left to take a walk, i ended up at Le BonBon and no they did not sell candys, it was gay bar, anyways i was sitting there and this bartender started to talk to me, she saw that i was in a bad mood so she started to give me shoots for free and in the end i just talked about you, me and us. That bartender and 10 shots of tequila later gave me the courage to admit that i Jane Clementine Rizzoli is in love with you, i've been smitten by you since the first day we met and i recognized that i loved you more then just a friend for the past 8 years. Im in love with my best friend.

When i came back from the bar i wanted to tell you what i feelt and why he was not good enough for you, it should have been me and not him. When i got to the hotel i saw Ian he was all over you, it broke my heart to see that, seeing you with him i just coulden't take it anymore so i packed my stuff and left. I did what i always do, running.. im good at running away instead of confronting things. I wrote a letter to you and i know i said some hurtful things to you but i did not mean it, i was hurt and angry. It made me realize that you wouldent feel the same way i do and thats okey.

Now after a year i finally have the guts to tell you that im sorry and i hope you can forgive me. I wanted to call you so many times but i always chickend out. I want my best friend back Maura, i need you in my life even if it means that we are just friends. It's been a year and so much have happend that i want to tell you and share with you, i even have two beautiful girls i want you to meet.

If you get this letter, i want you to know that i love you.

Yours always

Jane Rizzoli

After Maura read the letter she started to cry, she coulden't help sobbing. "Oh Jane, my love. Im so sorry i do love you, i've always loved you and still do, it has always been you and no one else. Please come back to me, to your girls and to us. Jane i love you more then life itself" she countinue to sobb suddently she feelt her hand getting squeezed. "Jane" she said but no responsed "Jane honey can you hear me?" she tried again "if you can hear me please squeez my hand" still no respondes but she waited for a moment, once again she feelt her hand being squeezed "Maura" she heard Jane's rusty voice calling her name. "Jane, honey im here im not going anywhere but i need to get you a doctor" Maura said she ran out of the room down to the front desk "Get me Jane Rizzoli's doctor let them know she is awake" she told the nurse and ran back to the room.

"Jane, baby can you open your eyes for me?" "Maur is that you?" Jane tried to move a litte on her bed but everytime she did it hurt and was a bit disoriented and her head keept on spinning as soon as she tries to lift her head. Once the doctor came in Maura was forced to get out so that they could check her.

"Korsak it's me, i need you to get back to the hospital" she told him. "Maura i's everything okey? something happend to Jane?" he asked her with a worried voice "yes, she is awake now get over here".

Maura was still waiting outside when the entire family came rushing back from the restaurant. "Maura what happend?" Angela screamed running up to her from the hall "Oh Angela, she.. she.. she squeezed my hand.. a-and now.. she.. she is awake Angela, our Jane is awake" she said crying while Angela held her arms around the honey blond doctor.

After waiting for 15 minutes the door to Jane's room opend and everyone went in. Jessie and Charlie ran up to her bed as soon as they enterd the door, "MAMA" Charlie shouted as soon as she saw Jane, "MAMA MAMA MAMA MAAAMAAA" she keept shouting and she did not stop until she was in her mothers arms holding her. "MA your awake, we missed you, we where so scared we would lose you too" Jessie said hugging her mother, "my babies i've missed you too.. and dont think that i would ever leave you cos that will never happend" Jane said giving both the girls a kiss, everyone was watching the beautiful scene that was happening infront of them, Maura feelt joy seeing Jane smile and very happy.

Jane reach out to Maura holding her hand intertwine with hers "girls i want you to meet Maura my best friend and also girlfriend" she said smiling at her. Maura coulden't say much exept sobbing a bit "girlfriend.. i like the sound to it" she told Jane. "Well that's about time you made it official, we been all waiting for this day to come" Abbie was shouting out loud making everyone in the room laugh, "finally you got your head out of your bum Janie, your my daughter but sometimes you need a bit of push" Angela told her "actully Ma the push i got was from Maura herself" she said making everyone looking at Maura "what did i do?" she asked with a questioning face "I heard every single word you told me since you came back home from Paris" she said smiling "and i love you to, you are my one true love Maur, i be stupid if i let you go this time" Maura did not say a word she just gave Jane a kiss on her lips "eeww mama no kissing when we are here" Charlie said with a giggle "i think it's cute, im happy for you Ma and Maura" Jessie said giving them a hug.

It was almost two hours since Jane woke up and met her family for the first time since she got shot and ended up in the hospital. There was a knock on the door and a doctor walked in. "Hello, oh i see you have a big family here miss Rizzoli, Im your doctor Eric Alexander" he said he looked around the room still stunned that there was a lot of people in the room until he saw Maura sitting on top of the bed side with Jessie he smiled and continued "well everything looks good with all your test though you will be sore for a few weeks and you still need to be in bed rest for at least three days because of the head injury you got when you fell on the curb, your just allowed to get up to use the bathroom" Jane frawned but Maura gave her a seriouse look "it's just to be sure that there is nothing wrong and that your out of danger after that you can go home" he finally said.

They all said their thank you's to the doctor and Maura was the last one to thank him but before she could say a word he beat her to it. "Ah you must be doctor Isles" he said clearly he was very smitten by the blond doctor "yes i am" "i saw you at the Jean DeLuc exhibition in Paris" he said "oh eh okey that was over a year ago" "ah yes it was, but i still remember you, i wanted to introduce myself but i had to go.. you know being a doctor and all" he said smiling trying to flirt with her "anyways i was wondering if you had time for coffee now that your friend is in the clear" he asked her. Maura gave him a questioning look, everyone in the room was watching their interactions. "I think your over stepping your bounderies doctor, now if you excuse me i have to take care of my GIRLFRIEND who just woke up" she turnd around and walked back to Jane. She gave Jane a smile and kissed her "i love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli" the doctor was still standing in the room and was in a big suprised to witness what he just saw.

"Hey doc, i think it's time to leave, we are having a family time here" Jessie said out loud "i dont think my Ma is happy if your trying to flirt with her girlfriend" Maura and Jane was suprised of the comment Jessie made about their relationship. Jane held Maura in her arms while Charlie was lying on top of her tummy. She was happy to finally have her Maura as her girlfriend, her children and family being here just for her made her feeling appriciated. For a very long time Jane feelt complet.


	4. Say something

* 3 Days Later*

Jane was getting dressed while waiting for the Doctor to sign her out, she was ready to go home. Back at her house they where prepering for her welcome back party.

"Mama, we are here now" Jane heard a small voice, she looked up and saw her daughter Charlie. "My little babygirl i've missed you, give mama a kiss and a hug" she said to her. The little girl ran up to her mother giving her a kiss and a hug and refused to let her mother go. "Hi Jane" Maura said with a smile on her face. The two women gave each other a kiss and a hug and was gazing in each others eyes. "Mama, you can go home today, nonna is making a party for you" the girl told her mother "a party? really?" Jane said looking at both of her girls, Maura just smiled at her "oh honey you know how your mother is, she is just happy to have her daughter safe and well" "safe? who is gonna save me from her shinanigans?" Jane mumbled making the little girl giggle.

Doctor Alexander came to bid his goodbye to Jane but he was suprised to see Maura there. "Doctor Isles i did not expect you to be the one picking Miss Rizzoli today" he said, totaly ignoring Jane and Charlie, "and why would you?" the blond ask him. Before he could say anything Hope came in. "Maura darling you girls are still here, Jane it's nice to see you feeling well and Charlie my little princess give grandma a kiss" Charlie was confused and was looking between Jane, Maura and Hope "mama" she said gripping Janes shirt hard "sweety this is Maura's mother, she is the one who got me this cool room and gave permission for the hole family to come and stay here when every you guys wanted to" she told her daughter in a low voice "she gonna be my new granny?" "Yes she is" Jane told her daughter.

Hope was happy that Charlie was talking to her concidering that the little girl was still shy around her. "Doctor Alexander you are still here and i see you have met my DAUGHTER Doctor Maura Isles" she said out loud making sure that he knew who Maura was to her, "daugher?" he said confused "yes she is my eldest daughter so dont try to hit on her cos i woulden't stop agent Rizzoli if she shot you" "agent?" still confused "is there something you do not understand doctor Alexander? she is my daughter and is off limits and that's her girlfriend FBI Agent Jane Rizzoli, whom is from a blue collar family, so if i where you i would leave now" she stated making it difficult for Jane and Maura to hold their laugh. The doctor was so dumbfounded that he coulden't find the words to answer her.

"Um Hope, can we leave now? i dont want to stay here longer then i have to" Jane said braking the silence, "of course Jane, doctor Alexander is there something else you wanted? if not we are leaving now" Hope said "no doctor Martin i just came to say good bye to Miss Rizzoli" he said "that be agent Rizzoli to you" Jane answerd him back, he was still dumbfounded when he walked out of the room leaving the girls alone.

Maura couldn't help letting out a laugh when the doctor left the room. "So let me guess he is the casanova in this hospital" Jane had to comment, "yes he is and Maura is not the first one he tried to get it on with one of the patients wife" Hope answerd "a real charmer then" Jane said making Maura and Charlie giggle. "By the way sweety your sister Cailin is on her way to Jane's house" "oh Cailin.. was about a year and a half since the last time i saw her, i be very happy to see her again" Maura said.

As soon as Hope parked the car on the drive way the front door opend and Jessie came runing out and slamed herself on Jane "MA! YOUR HOME" she shouted, Jane held her oldest daughter tight and attacked her face with kisses "Ma, your giving me sloppy kisses again.. eewww" she said letting go of her mother and bend down infront of her little sister giving her a piggy ride back in the house. Angela waited by the door to greet her daughter. Seeing Jane interact with her grandchildren made the older Rizzoli feeling happy. Once they all enterd the door Jane was greeted by her friends and family.

Angela and Jessie made dinner and the others helped with the decoration all around the livingroom witch was Abbies idea, the room was decorated with baloons and gitter all over the place witch Abbie knew that Jane hated. After Jane fixed herself it was time to eat. It was a familiar scene Maura missed with the Rizzolis but as a year had passed the family dinner became bigger and with new faces, all though she knew the faces it still feelt new to her.

"Jane when did you guys moved in her? last time we came and visit you guys still lived in you very tiny apartment" Serena asked, "we moved just three months ago, it took us almost 2 weeks to get our things together" "how did you get this house Jane? you got like 8 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms a 2 storey guesthouse with 4 bedrooms, a duble garage and a big office, it would cost you a hole lot of money to afforde this" Tommy asked her. Jane looked around the table before she could answer him "hm.. well it did cost me 2.5 million to buy this house" she said nonchalant witch made some people almost choke on their food "how the hell did you come up with that kind of money?" Tommy asked again.

"When Kathy and James died they left a will for the girls and for some unknown reason to me, since non of them did have any living relatives they left their company to me and the girls but Jessie and Charlie wont have access to their money until they reach 25" "what company did they own?" Serena asked, "The Ancor Hotel and resorts and also The DuVall Towers" she said "wait? the DuVall's as the hotel mogules DuVall's?" Maura said suprised "yes" Jane said "dont they own the DuVall Towers in New York too?" Abbie chippped in "Yes my parents owns all of it" Jessie said "i did not know that they had children at all" Hope said "Yeah my parents keept us in the dark from the public, it feels good cos we don't like paparazzies and we like living free " Jessie answerd.

"How come i did not know about this?" Tommy asked "well the only one who knew about this was Korsak, Frankie, Ma and Alex" Jane answerd "wait why does my wife know about it?" Olivia ask confused "Alex is our lawyer" Jessie said before Jane could say anything "she is just doing things i ask her" she looked at Olivia with a smile "i did not mean to leave you out of it aunty" Olivia smiled at Jessie "i know sweety, it's fine.. she is your lawyer and she cant talk about it, its between you, your mom and your aunt" Jessie smiled at her "i love you too aunty Liv".

"Just wondering though.. who is taking care of the buissness since Jessie and Charlie is still under aged" Kiki asked "The CEO's are doing that, all they know is that they have a new owner but they are anonymuse, until Jessie turns 21 and takes over the company meanwhile everything goes through me and i fly over here once a month so we can look over the company to make sure that everyhing is in order" Alext tells them.

After dinner the younger kids went to the playroom and the adults was still sitting by the kitchen table Jane told them that Jessie was in her second year of high school and was attending at Washington High, she is a A student and plays Soccer as a center field, she is one of the upcoming stars of their team. Jane always made sure that she knew all her daughters friends and teachers, as over protectiv mother that she is she even did a backround check on everyone of the entire school faculty and students. She really wanted to make sure that Jessie was safe. Jess liked mixed music since her father James use to play diffrent instrument but mostly violin, Jess took lessonds in violin too since her dad used to play. Her favorit piece was Serenade in G Major: Eine Kline Nachtmusik, she and her father use to play it together when he was alive.

Charlie is suposed to be in second grade but she is home schooled instead since she still had trouble leaving Jane's side since her parents got killed, she did not trust a lot of adults either so Jane had to find someone who she wouldn't be afraid of. Charlie learned to tust Jane's colleagues, specially Agent Mills and Miss Turner, they where the only ones that Charlie liked and Miss Turner where her teacher, so while Jessie was in her school Charlie would follow Jane to her office where she was having her lessons. Jane figured out that Charlie even got nightmares from time to time since her parents past away. For nearly two months Charlie sleept in Janes bed because she was scared to leave her side, she regularly visits a shrink at the FBI once every week together with Jane. It took Charlie almost six months to trust Jane's family, specially her uncels Tommy and Frankie. The only kids Charlie played with was her cousins and Hendry Agent Mills son.

It was getting late and the kids feel asleep in the fort that they built in the playroom where Jessie decided to sleep too since she did not want to leave her sister in case if she wakes up and get scared. Tommy, Angela, Korsak and Kiki went to stay in the guest house and the others was sleeping in the maine house. Doctor Martin and Cailin spent the night over too since it was too late and they had a few glasses of wine. The remaining adults that was still awake started to talk about the case.

"So tell me how the case is going and don't give me the short version of it" Jane said flat out, they all looked at her and saw that she was wearing the Dont-Fuck-With-Me look. Frankie started to talk "Okey, we will tell you but you cant investigate it, your director is letting me and Liv in it so at least we are still in the loop of things" Jane nodded and was waiting for them to continue. Maura was sitting beside her holding her hand.

Olivia and Frankie did not want to tell her but if she finds out that they knew what they knew she would never forgive them. "Okey well.. Jane.. It was a hit, someone wants you dead so that they could get to the girls and the will that they left" Frankie said looking at his older sister. "How did you come up with the conclution?"

"because we where there when they interrogated the shooter"

"who is the shooter Frankie?" Maura asked calmly

"it's one of Jane's former kadetts" Olivia said "Lawson" Jane said "yes, how did you know?"

Jane sight and was quiet for a moment "do you know why he would do that to you honey?" Maura asked her "yes, he was the one who stalked Jessie, he use to see her everytime she came to visit me and pick Charlie up after school, one day he asked her out but she rejected him, i also told him that she was my daugher and that she was off limits" Jane paused for a moment and then continued "one day Jessie came to pick Charlie up cos they where gonna have their sister bonding time, one they have once a month since their parents died, it had become some form of a traditional for the girls and it also happend to be my only alone time, don't get me wrong.. i love my girls but sometimes i need my brake too" she let out a light laught.

"Anyways we where waiting for her to come up to the office but she was late, after it passed 30 minutes i called her phone but she did not pick up and she did not text me, she always text me everytime she was gonna be late or something, she would never do anything to hurt Charlie. I got worried so i traced her phone it said that she was alredy here but was down in the parking lot. I went down with Agent Mills and when we got there we heard her screaming yelling "STOP DON'T HURT ME" when we got closer Kadette Lawson was beating her and was forcing himself on her, I broke his ribs, nose and cracked his head on the asfalt" she said.'

Everyone got speachless and gasp when their where listning to what she just said. "he got fired and was sent to jail for 3 months.. we found out that he had been stalking her from our old appartment, school, parks and yeah well everywhere she was he had a picture of her so i decided that we moved and so we got this house with high walls and i also installed security cams everywhere with the help of Garcia" Jane looked at everyone who was still stunned "i'd do anything to protect my girls, even if it means i have to brake the rules and kill someone to keep them safe" "he is the one you told me about?" Frankie asked her and she just nodded her head "fuck if i knew it was him i would have pulled the trigger myself" Olivia said out loud "that's the guy who stalked and hurt our girl" Frankie said really pissed off. Jane did not comment much on what they where saying "so what else did he say?" she asked them.

"He got paid to get rid of you, she said it was a guy called Malcom, all contact was made via e-mail or phone call" Olivia said. "What was the price for my head?" "2 million dollars" Frankie said. With that Jane stood up and spoke up "Frankie i need you to follow Jessie around where ever she goes, i'll stay with Charlie, we go on with our lives as if nothing happend, we need to find out who is behind this and fast" she said.

"We are here for two more weeks but we are going to exted it until we get that bastard behind bars, Jane i know you don't want us to stay because we have our own lives and familys but Jane, we love you and the girls we would do anything for them and you" Olivia said "we want to stay because we want to and also becaus we are a family and family protect one another" Alex said.

"Yeah if they are staying so will we, no one is gonna shot my sister and think that they are gonna get away with it" Abbie said "Im with my wife and the girls, we are a family and right now our sister and nieces needs us so we are staying" Serena said. "Well im staying becuse i can't live without you, we been through a lot Jane, we been through hell and back together so this is something we can handle, i love you and your daughers Jane" Maura said. "Well im your brother so im here like it or not, you and the girls, no one coming in here and think that they can harm my family, we have always had each others back sis, ALWAYS" Frankie said looking at his older sister.

Jane stood there and looked around the room that was filled with faces with the people she loved. The group of friends that became a part of her family. For the first time since she got shot Jane was geniuinly smiling. "I love you all too and thank you for everyting including loving my girls" they gave each other a group hug until Frankies phone went off, he andswerd it, he did not like what he just heard.

"What is it Frankie?" Jane asked her little brother. "They found a snitch that workes in on of the DuVall hotels, he said that some of the CEO's wanted the girls dead so that they could take over the company but there are eight of them but only one of them was on a fall out with the DuVall's, three of them lives in NY also his boss wants this to be over as soon as possible so now Stricktland want's us to work together"

They all looked at each other until Olivia broke the silent "well i can call Finn tomorrow so they can check that side" "they are getting all the files over here so we can all help out" Frankie said. They all agreed and went to their rooms to get some sleep. It would be a long day tomorrow.


	5. I'm with you for the long haul

Maura woke up in Jane's arms, she looked at her and just watch her sleeping until Jane opend her eyes and saw Maura looking at her "morning doc" she said smiling "morning agent" she replyed she leand in and gave a her a kiss. "I know we never talked about it but i did mean it when i said that i love you" Jane said to the doctor.

"I know, i love you too, i want us, that's all i ever needed, we can go slow if you want" Maura said to her. "I've been inlove with you for so long that i dont want to go slow, i want you, i've always wanted you" Maura just smiled and keept her eyes on Jane "I want to kiss you" she said in a low voice "so what's stopping you?" Maura leand in on Jane and kiss her lips.

Down stairs Angela and Jessie was alredy up making brakefast for everyone. "Nonna do you think they will get whoever shot Ma?" Angela smiled at her granchild "Of course i do, your mother will do what ever it takes to find out who it is, she always does. She and Maura have been through a lot of things before you girls came in to our lives, if someone is hurting our family your mother is the one who will get answers, the bad guy should fear her because she wont stop until she gets what she wants"

Jessie smiled when she heard every word Angela said to her. "What's up with Ma and Maura anyways?" "those two are inlove, they been like that since i've met them" Alex said walking into the kitchen. "Oh.. so why did it take so long for them to get together?" "because your mother and Maura was to blind to see and very stubbern to admit that they both love each other" Abbie said taking a sit around the table, Serena came not long after.

One and one came in to start eating brakefast, Jessie walked in to the playroom to give the kids some brakefast in bed so that the adults could talk in private. Jane and Maura was the last ones that came down. "Morning everyone" they both said at the same time. "Well look who finally got up from their bed" Abbie said a little loud "Behave love, don't need to scare them.. yet" Serena told her wife.

Both Jane and Maura knew exactly what they ment, no words needed to be said, they just looked at each other and smiled knowing that everything between them has change for the better.

They where just done with brakefast when agent Mills came knocking on the door. "Good morning im agent Mills is agent Rizzoli in?" "good morning to you too" Maura said "Jane honey there's a agent Mills at the door for you" she yelled from the door "please do come in" she smiled at the new found agent.

Mills followed Maura in to the family room where Abbie was sitting reading a book "agent Rizzoli, it's good to see you back on your feet again" she said smiling. "Eh.. thanks but i've always been good on my feet, all though i think you are looking for Jane" at that moment Jane came down from the stairs and agent Mills got confused.

"Hey Mills, i see you've met my friend Abbie and no we are not related we just look a like" Mills just stood there quiet for a moment, "eh.. okey i've got all the files in the van i just need help to get them in" "in a van? how many files are there? Abbie ask her

"eh its 50 boxes of files that goes back 7 years, they started keeping records on everything since they notice someone was stealing money from their company" she said.

"So all of this is because of the will and the hit on me?" Jane comment "yes that and also it gives us a list of people who might want to hurt the girls and you" Mills told her. "Might be a fast way to get the people who wants to hurt us, we are a family Jane and family comes first above everything else" Abbie told her.

Jane smiled and Mills was suprised with the comment that Abbie said. "Okey.. FRANKIE, TOMMY GET IN HERE" Jane shouted within seconds both Frankie and Tommy walked in "geez Jane, you dont need to shout that loud, you still need too take it easy" Tommy said. Jane smiled at him "I know.. i just need you to help agent Mills here to get all the files in here from the van" she lightly punch him on his arm "i promise i will take a rest once we are done.. one hour rest Tommy" Tommy smiled and hugged her.

They all helped out to get the boxes out from the van and in to Jane's office, once they where done Jane went to rest for 40 minutes and went back down to her office where she saw Mills and the girls looking through the files. "So did you guys find something?" "yeah i did, it seemed like they had a lot of complains and some small lawsuits but it's mostly just petty cases" Abbie said, "yeah its gonna take a bit longer before we actully find something, but Frankie, Olivia and I are looking at the crime cases, Abbie, Serena and Alex are looking at the lawsuits and Maura is looking at the death of the employees that dated a little over 10 years" Mills said. Jane just nodded at what they told her, she was a bit tierd because of the medicin the doctor gave her. "Well Regina you can oversee the files with Maura, you do have medical degree on your back and i just go back and forth in between" Regina just agreed with her without saying a word, "you got a medical degree? but you work with the FBI on field" Maura asked confused. "Yeah i do" she said Maura notice that the agents answer was short, she wanted to know more but she did not want to pry. Tommy was with Korsak and his mother together with the kids in the mall. Nina was flying in from Boston later tonight.

"It's been a few hours now.. did you find something usefull?" Regina asked Maura "well so far i havent seen anyone who is mad enough to wanna kill them, from what i can see the DuValls actully paid their employees medical bills, they had some sort of health care benefit that covers their entire family and not only that.. they even gave fully paid sick leave so that their employees wouldent suffer incase they got sick, i really mean they paid everything for them if they would need it, there is not a lot of companies in the US who would do that to their workers"

"So they did really help people in the right way" Regina said smiling at Maura, the honey blond just smiled back "yes they did, but it still wont get us any closer to find what ever we are looking for" she let out soft. Reginas phone rang and she stept out of the office to take her call. "Jane honey you need to take your medicin soon i will call for take out for all of us" before she walked out to the room she gave Jane a peck on her lips. "Doc keep it in your pants" Abbie said winking at Maura making everyone in the room giggle "hey leave them alone, its about time blondie got some action, they been at it for 8 years" Olivia said making Maura blush even more and hid her face in Janes neck.

After a well deserved lunch brake Abbie found something that could help the case. "Um.. ladies i think i found something" Regina and Jane looked at her. "Well Abs.. what is it?" Jane asked her "well according to this, there was a kidnapping gone wrong, ending up with two dead people" "Okey so whats their names?" Regina asked "Mary Johnsson and her 5 year old son Ryan Johnsson, she was off that day but she went to her job together with her son, apparently she and her best friend work there together" everyone was a bit shocked about the boy's death that it made everyone a bit sad. "Does it say where the husband was?" Oliva asked her. Abbie looked at the paper and was hesitating to say anything, she glanced at Maura "yes but i dont wanna say who he is be.." before she could finnish the sentice Regina grabed the file out from Abbies hands "the husbands name is one Ian Faulkner, some australian guy" Maura drop the file she had on her hand to the floor, suprised that Ian her ex boyfriend was once married and had a son. Jane just looked at her with a concern look on her face. "Im guessing you know who he is" Regina asked her "yes i do, he was my on and off boyfriend for years" Maura said looking at Jane.

"When did it all happend? the death of his wife and son?" Olivia asked her "hm.. 2009, March 22. She took her son to work. Mary's inchurance from work that included her son Ian got 6 million from their death" Regina continued "what about the company? did they get something?" Jane asked "no they did not, but it say's here that he blames the company for their death and i quote "i will kill you, all of you.. and i will kill your family's too.. i will make sure that this company will go down" "do you know where he could be now? Regina asked Maura, she hesitated to say anything because that means bringing up what happend in Paris with Jane "no, last time i saw him was in Paris a year ago".

Jane walked out of the office after what Maura just said, it made her remember why she and Maura did not talk for a year. The others left the room too so that the agent and the doctor could continue to talk.

Regina sens the akward moment there "well that was weird" she said "yeah it was.. he is the reason why Jane and i did not talk for a year and the girls dont want to take sides but we all know it's all on me" Maura said "so you and Jane are..?" "right now we are just being us for a moment but unofficially we are together" Regina smiled at her "the way she lookes at you.. it showes she really is inlove with you, i know because that's how my wife looks at me everyday" Maura was suprise to learn that she was a married woman, she smilde at Regina.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Jane and the others just keept looking at each other. "Okey that's it.. this silent is killing me and i want to know what that shit was all about" Abbie broke the silence, "it's nothing" she sight "everything is perfect" "perfect my ass, you been grumpy since she mention Ian and Paris" Alex said. "We know something happend between you and Maura so you need to spill it out" Serena said.

Jane frawned and took her hand through her hair, "he is the reason why Maura and I did not talk for a year other then that.. i will tell you the rest some other time", "well what ever it is, we are here for you" Olivia said.

An hour later Maura and Regina walked in to the room. Maura went straight to Jane's side, she held her tight and hid her face in Jane's neck. Jane gave her a kiss ontop of her head. The others left the room to give them space to talk. "Im sorry Jane, he means nothing to me you know that right? you are my everything.. you and your girls means everything to me" Maura pleaded with her.

Jane looked at her and just smiled. "I know that now, you dont need to worrie about what i think" "yes it does Jane, when it comes to you, to us.. im scared to lose you" Jane looked at her and for the first time she saw fear in the honey blonds eyes. "You will never lose me unless you tell me that you dont want me anymore" Jane told her "i love you too much Maura" Maura kissed her lips and held on to Jane "i love you to Jane."

The next few days have been up and down. Jessie did not like the fact that her uncel followed her around where ever she goes. Korsak and Kiki decided to stay in DC until the threath on Jane and her girls was not at harm anymore, they wanted theire family was safe.

Olivia and Alex was communicating with Finn and the rest of the SVU back in New York. They did not find anything helpfull. Alex ordered all the files from DuVall Tower. Abbie and Serena did some of they own work from DC while they where staying there, even checked in with the office from time to time just to keep track of their employees. They still looking through with the files that the FBI came with. Angela refused to leave until all her children and grandchildren was safe. Frankie keeps calling in and out to Boston getting other files from that area.

The FBI finally found Ian Faulkner and got him to DC, they quickly found out that he was out of the country when the DuValls was killed and when Jane got shot. Maura and Alex was setting up a family dinner at a french restaurant just 20 min from the house. They where having a nice and relaxing family time together with Mills and her family.

"So tell me.. how is it to be married to an agent?" Abbie asked Emma "well.. it's not that bad, she ain't a boring stuck up woman like the other ritch ladies i've met before" everyone just stopped and looked at her with a questioning face exept Jane, "oh my god, she did not mention that part to you" Emma gave an apologetic look on her face when she turned her head to her wife, "it's fine love, i dont mind sharing this information with them, also Abbie it's Regina when we are around, we are in the begining of being friends" she smiled and gave her wife a kiss.

"Your ritch too?" Tommy asked out loud. "I'm wealth yes but i dont like living like one, like Jane im more into simple things and as my Emma she likes to have simple things, she is actully the one who got me to see things diffrenty and she even got me to do what i've always wanted to do" Emma was blushing this time and gave Regina a kiss.

"You like being an agent?" Maura asked her, "no she loves it" Emma pitch in making everyone laugh. "So Emma what do you do when your wife here runs around to protect and serve?" Frankie ask, "well we own the SwanMills Family House, i run that and im also a PI working a long side with the police department" she said. "Wait the SwanMills that helps children and abused women?" Alex said with a suprised look on her face "yes, that one. Since i myself was a foster kid i wanted to help other children who was forgotten after they turn 18, we help them with school, find a job and a home until they get on their own feet, but we are still in contact if they would ever need help, Regina and i make sure that they are all fine. It also allowes me to help them find their relatives if they want to" Emma said smiling at everyone.

They alredy passed the food and it was time for desserts, everyone was getting to know Swan Mills family and verseversa. Angela was happy too see that her daughter had such good friends that took their time to take care of her and even be there for her when she as out of the country, this way she knew that she did not need to worrie about her eldest child and grandkids. Everyone was having a great time until someone approch their table. Jane as not happy at all witch everyone notice since she got quiet.

"Hello Maura" the man said, she looked up and was stunned to see her ex boyfriend Ian Faulkner behind her making her realizes why Jane was looking pissed. Everyone was just quiet and was watching the scene that was playing infront of them. "Ian what are you doing here?" she asked him "well i was eating dinner with a friend but then i saw you, i was hoping we could talk for a moment" he said smiling at her. Maura was still stunned that he was standing infront of her, "i really don't want to talk to you and also you are disturbing dinner with my family" Angela smile at the women, she was happy that the doctor finally got in her head that she did belong to this family. "You don't need to say anything i just want you to listen to what i have to say, please Maura" he begged her.

"Excuse me but the lady just said that she did not want to talk to you" Jane said as calm as she could but still with a firm voice, "oh Jane keep yourself out of this, this has nothing to do with you, its between me and Maura" he hissed at her. Jane was about to get up from the table until Ron and Korsak stopped her from moving. "Does your friend always have to know everything you do?" he asked the honey blond woman. Maura stood there for a second looking at everyone on the table who was waiting for her to aswer him.

"She is not my friend" she finally opend her mouth, Ian smiled at her and Jane feelt her heart brake, Jessie was ready to get up and slap the doctor when Maura finally said the word Angela always wanted to hear from her. "She is my fiance so yes she needs to know everything i do because im not going to hide anything from her or our family" she said out loud. Everyone was suprised at what the doctor just said. Maura smiled at Jane, took her hand with hers and went down on one knee, she took out a velvet box with a 40k diamond ring.

"I know i screwd things up between us a year ago in Paris and i know we said we should take it slow but im having a hard time to do that because i Maura Dorthea Isles are crazy inlove with you. I cant function or live without you, I love you so much.. so Jane Clementine Rizzoli will you marry me?" Jane got speachless and was starting to cry without even noticing it and everyone was just waiting for her to answer. "Jane Rizzoli you better say yes to you doctor or else you will get a hot ear from me" Angela wispered in Janes ear making her come back to reality.

"YES.. YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!!.. Oh Maura i love you too" she said crying, Jane pulled the blond doctor in her arms and kissed her infront of everyone. "My baby finally gets her doctor" Angela screams out. Frankie and Korsak was standing infront of Ian, "i belive this is your cue to leave now" Frankie told him. Without a word Ian left the restaurant with a unhappy look on his face.

The server came with glasses of champange and juice for the kids. "Here is to Jane and Maura who finally got their act together and finally gonna get hitch" Abbie said "Yes finally.. 8 years of back and forth finally its done. Welcome to the soon to be your club too" Alex smiled at both of them. "To Jane and Maura" Korsak said "no.. to family.. and that includes your family too" Maura said smiling at Regina and Emma. "To family" they all said together.


	6. So Close

It's been weeks since they got engaged, Maura and Jane couldent be more happier, the kids was also happy for their mother who got her better half, Jane was thrilled that all her girls got along. It did not go unnotice to everyone that Charlie got attach with Maura, they became so close that she even started to tell things to Maura that Charlie didint even tell her psychologist or Jane witch worried her but she feelt that it was much better that her daughter talked to Maura then not talking to anyone or keep secrets to herself. Jessie was as close to both Jane and Maura, she was happy that her little sister did not hid her feelings about things anymore, she was afraid that she would act out or just shut down. Jessie feelt that her life is finally is getting back together piece by piece.

Angela was happy that her only girl is finally getting married and was eager to start planning for their wedding even if they havent set the date yet. She called everyone she knew in her family and told them that Jane is getting married to a well respected and wealthy doctor who happend to be a woman. She even called Jane's father Frank Sr and told him that their daughter is getting married, he was happy to hear that and he was looking forward to give his only daughter away on her wedding day but Angela quickly reminded him that Jane still did not want anything to do with him, it was just of common curtisy that she told him the news. She was even happier that her grandchildren got along with Maura.

Meanwhile on the case, they got some potential people on their suspect list, still on top was Ian, Jane had a gut feeling about that he had something to do with this but she would not share that with Maura afraid that she would not take it lightly that they suspected her ex boyfriend.

The door bell rang and outside was standing was Regina with a very happy face. "Your smiling Regina, spill it" Jane told her "wow.. can't a person just have a smile on their face without having any reason?"

Jane looked at her with a smirk "with that look on your face something big must have happend, i know you Mills.. we been working for a almot over a year now, i can read you good" " i agree with Jane, with that smile on your face something big is going on" Olivia said smiling at her.

"Okey fine.. something did happend, we finally got a brake on the case" she finally reveald to them. Jane gatherd everyone to her office while Kiki and Angela was watching the little kids together with Jessie.

"So what's the big brake agent Mills" Korsak asked her. "Well as you all know we did look at the files from all the states that the DuValls company was located and we did look up into the CEO's of the other locations but they all came back clean" she said "yeah we coulden't find anything on anyone, its like they where all saints.. we all know everyone is hiding something" Abbie said, making Regina smile "yeah but with the help of my lovley wife she did some deep digging and found something, does the name Jack Johnson mean anything to anyone of you?"

"Johnson that's the same last name as Ian's wife and son" Alex said "yes but there are millions of people with that last name" Maura quickly added "true but Alex is right with this one, he is Mary's father and Ryans grandfather, he is also the CEO thats on our list" Regina said. Jane was just quiet and did not say so much about the information that Regina had shown her. She even notice how defensive Maura gets when her partner tells her that Ian is involved, she cant help to think that Maura might still have feelings for him. "So Jack Johnson is her father, what does that have to do with everything?" she asked Regina.

"Okey.. well as i said he is the father of Mary Johnson, when Mary and Ryan got killed he blamed the DuValls for their death. Rumurs has it that they had a big fight about it, James and Kathy did do anything about it. He still holds grudge and said some bad things to them.

I quote: "Its your fault they are dead, your going to pay for this, one way or another. I dont care if i end up in jail or not i will kill you, you will pay".

Also if the DuValls died he would take over the company but i guess he did not count the kids" Regina told them.

"Who was the person they wanted to kidnap when they got killed?" Frankie ask. Regina looked around the room and then down on the floor, she did not know how to tell them who it was. "Regina who was it?" Jane asked but deep inside she knew the answer. "They tired to kidnap a baby, the nanny Anna DeCampo got injured and Mary and her son got killed" Regina said looking at them. "Whats the name of the baby?" Maura asked her, Regina looked into her eyes "it was Charlie, she was just a new born baby when it all happend"

Everyone was shocked to her that it was their niece who was almost kidnap. Maura was stunned and scared at the same time witch caused her to panic and ran out of the office. Jane stood there speachless and did not notice that the doctor ran out of the room. "Jane you need to go to Maura" Olivia wisperd in her ear. Jane knew exactly where to find the doctor and her little daughter. When Maura entered the playroom Charlie was studying, she just picked her up and refused to let her go witch made the little girl wonder what was happening. "Mommy whats wrong?" Maura just looked at her and smiled "nothing honey, i just want to hug you" the little girl was happy to hear that and let the blond hold her until she fell asleep in her arms. Jane stood behind her and was just watching the scene infront of her. Maura notice that Jane stood there, she turnd around and faced the slim tall italian woman infront of her.

"We cant let anything happend to her Jane, we cant.. i want both of our girls safe.. i would die if something happend to both of them" Maura said with tears running down her eyes, "i know baby, i will do anything to keep our family safe" they both held on to their little girl between them. Korsak went to see if Maura and Jane was fine, the scene infront of him broke his heart see that his so called daughters where scared about the situation they where in. He walked back in to the office with a demand look on his face.

"We really need to digg deeper into this, i dont like when someone makes my daughters lifes a living hell, i dont like it when they are scared and just stand here doing nothing, we need your wife Emma to continue to help us with this agent Mills, make sure that our family is safe from harm" everyone just nodded and agreed. "Agent Mills re-check Jack Johnson and Ian Faulker, we know he got someting to do with this but we just dont know how yet. Frankie, you and Olivia will be working with Emma, knock on doors at the DuValls old neighborhood and see if they remembered anything from that day. Serena and Alex you go back on the files and Nina do some little digging on that computer of yours and see what you can get from all the names that they will find. I will keep an eye on Jessie and Charlie together with the other grown ups. He told them. Everyone was just agreeding to what he just said and Regina was a bit suprised that Korsak took command.

Two days passed and Regina and Emma came by with Hendry, Angela was nagging Regina that she should bring her wife and son over for dinner, so now they are at the Rizzolis for dinner. Emma was looking forward to eat Angelas home made italian food that she been craving for. Hendry was looking forward to play with Noah, Amanda and Charlie. Hendry sees them as his best friends and he always read his storybook to them witch make them use their imagionation and have fun with. Regina was just happy to see her wife and son enjoy the company of friends, for her it feelt like they where home, that they fit in with the Rizzolis, she knows that Jane would back her up if she would ever need it out in the field and she would do the same for her. They where in the family room when Angela told them that the food was done. Once they where finnish the kids ran back to the playroom giving the grown ups to talk.

"Okey now that the kids are in the playroom let get down to the case, i found something that might help us" Serena said, everyone was quiet and listend to what she had to say. "Let me ask you how do you think a intern fresh out of collage could afford to pay all their loans with a internship sallary of a little more then 4000$ and still have 50 grand in the bank from not working another job and still come from a middle class family with parents who does not have that kind of money at all?" she asked them. Everyone around the table was just confused. "Serena, honey what are you trying to say" Abbie asked her wife "im trying to tell you that someone paid a intern 50.000 dollars and got the interns loan all paid off" she told everyone. Jane and Regina looked at each other and said "someone from the company paid off the intern" they both said at the same time. "Well you just dont pay a intern 50 grand and pay off their loan without a reason, unless that intern knows something" Korsak said "how much was the loan up to?" Oliva ask her, "well for what i saw it was nearly 300.000 dollars" everyone was a bit stunned to hear that someone paid this interns loans "well thats someone who can start with a clean slate" Jane said and the others just agreed.

"I called the New York DuVall Towers, i spoke to two of the former interns who works there now, they use to work with this guy, they said he was there for a year but then he left without a word, last thing they heard was that he knew something about the CEO and he got millions of dollars, they even said that this guy was a slacker, coming from a catholic family, his parents owns a littlle shop outside Vancuver in Canada" Serena told everyone. "50 grand and a clean slate is lot for a intern who is from a middle class family" Korsak said "do you know what his name is?" Emma asked "his name is Adam Lark, no one knows where he is now" she answerd back.

Jane just smiled at her "thank you Serena, we will look this up, this is better then not having anything but my gut says it has something to do with the case." After all the information that Serena came up with things started to turn around when Angela asked Emma about the Swan Mills Home. They all found out that Regina is the daughter of Cora Mills the fashion mogule in LA and New York and even Paris. Reginas father was one of the biggest shark in wall street, he got killed in a car crash when she was 5 years old. She inherited a multi million dollar company, She sold 40% of the company to her fathers long time friend. If ever she and her wife would want to stop working they could just sit and relax.

Jane was at the FBI HQ to get some files, Regina was there too. "Rizzoli i got some news" Regina walked in to Janes office"whats up Mills?" she looked up at her. "You remeber Adam Lark? the intern that got everything paid off" she asked her "yeah i do, you found him yet?" Jane asked. Regina had that creepy smirk on her face "yeah but not as Adam Lark but more like David Willson CEO of the DuVall Towers" she said, with that Jane had a very supriseing look on her face and even a bit confused. "If David Willson is Adam Lark, why did no one recodnized him and we need to find out when he change names and when he took over as a CEO." Jane and Regina went back to the house to inform the family.

When Jane drove up the drive way they realize that the gate was open and saw a unrecognized car that was parked outside the house and the door was open, they looked at each other and took out their guns and slowly walked in, from a cross the room Jane and Regina could see that Maura was cornerd in the kitchen together with Charlie, she had her behind her back so that she could protect the little girl with her body, the man was standing infont of them.

"You really thought that i wouldent find you Maura, god dont you know that i love you, we could have been happy together, i thought after what happend in Paris i could change your mind about Jane but no.. you just keept talking about her, about how much you love her, that she is the love of your life, you wanted a family with her and from what i see.. you seem to alredy have that with her."

He keept pacing back and forth with his hands in the air. "I could have given you that too but no, its all about Jane.. Jane this.. Jane that.. what does she have that i cant give you?" he looked at Maura. "She have me, she has always had me and my heart from the beginning" Maura knew that telling him that would probebly be the unwised thing to do.

He looked at her with a sad face. "I thought that after she saw us sleeping together in bed would make her leave you for good, i should have done it for real instead of faking it but that look on her face was priceless when she opend the door to your room and found us" he had a smile on his face "what did you just say?" Maura was in disbelive of what she just heard, "we did not have sex that night, i just had to make it look that we did" he was laughing this time "she walked out of the room without you even noticing it" he laugh again.

Jane and Regina heard everything he was saying and it really pissed her off, luckely Regina could read Jane like a book. "FBI step away from them with your hands up" she yelled out with Jane just right behind her, "you heard her Ian, step away from them" Jane said with a stern voice. He turnd and saw Jane infront of him totally ignoring Regina. "YOU, ALL THIS IS YOUR FAULT, IF YOU JUST LEFT HER ALONE WE COULD HAVE OUR TIME TOGETHER NOW BUT NO, YOU JUST HAVE TO BE WITH HER ALL THE TIME" he gritted his teeth. Maura and Charlie ran to Regina and Jane, "Baby take Charlie with you and go outside, backup is on their way" Jane told her, Maura looked at her and then at Ian, "Jane did not do anything wrong, i did.. i should have told her a long time ago but i was a coward, but now.. im not.. i am going to be Mrs Jane Rizzolis wife and i will show it with pride" Maura said "I love her Ian, I love this woman with all my heart and that you will never be able to feel or know that kind of love" Ian was getting pissed at what Maura just told him.

"You dont really love her Maura, she is a dyke, your not like her.. its wrong" he said, "yes she is a dyke, but at least i call her mine and no other" she smiled at Jane "YOU BELONG TO ME MAURA, NOT JANE" he yelld out "excuse me but i do not belong to you, im not a piece of propperty.. but if i would belong to someone it would be Jane" she snap back at him with that she took Charlie and out of the house. "Thats it Ian Faulkner you are under arrest for trasspassing, unlawful threaths and stalking" Regina handcuffed him and walked out of the door.

"MAMA" Charlie screamd "oh my princess, are you alright?" Jane ask her and gave her kisses on her face, " yeah mama but i was scared" Jane held on to her daughter and took Mauras hand "thank you for keeping my baby safe" she wisperd to her. Maura just held to both Jane and Charlie, "i would do anything to keep your girls safe" she smiled at her "even if it means i have to sacrifice my own life" Jane kissed Maura and held her tight. "MA, MOM, CHARLIE" they heard Jessie looking for them, "Ma, mom are you guys alright?" she asked them "Charlie are you okey?" she ask her little sister who just nodded her head and held on to her. Jessie was holding both Jane and Mauras hand while she was holding her little sister, feeling scared she needed to feel them so that she feels that they are real and safe. Maura and Jane notice the attention she was giving them, specially Maura and Charlie. It did not go unnotice that she even called Maura mom, both Jane and Maura was a bit stunned.

When the police officers left the house and the family came back from mall, Jane and Maura explaind to them what happend while they where gone. Everyone was happy that it all ended well and that no one got hurt. With that both Jane and Maura decied to go to bed earlie. Both children was on Janes bed and refused to leave. "Ma, is it really okey for us to sleep here with you and mom tonight?" Jessie saw the questioning facees infront of her and she knew why they had it. "Um.. we been talking and since you guys are going to get married, she will be our other mother too , we're going to call Maura mom" she said. Neither Jane or Maura said anything for a while. "She saved me mama and she keept me safe" Charlie said with a small voice.

Maura started to sobb and she held on the wall to make sure that she would not fall. "We're sorry we wont call you mom if you dont want us to" Charlie said freaking out. Maura just lifted the little girl up from the bed and held her tight, "oh Charlie im not mad or sad.. im crying because im happy" she told the little girl "oh Jessie" she took the girls hands and squeezed it "my girls.. i love you both so much" the girls was happy to hear that Maura accepted it. "I cant belive that im finally getting my family together" she said crying. They held each other and fell asleep on Jane's Califonia King Bed.


	7. Payback

Two days went by until Jane and Maura went back to the FBI HQ just to see Regina interrogate Faulkner. Jane and Maura was on the other side of the mirror just to observing the hole time. It took almost five hours to interrogate him. After hearing what he had to say it was not really a suprise to know that he hated Jane so much because Maura chose her instead of him. The interesting part was everthing he knew about his former father in law. He told the FBI that the day his wife and son was murderd was all Johnsons own doing, he had paid someone to kidnap Charlie but the men accidently killed them. He was to blame for everything he ever lost.

Johnson blamed the DuVall for letting her being there, he did not want to realized that it was his own fault. Lark somhow found out about it so he black mailed him and made sure that he got what he wanted and also that he got a place as a CEO in DuVall Tower. He wanted to see Maura, to tell her that he was sorry and that he never ment to hurt her or even scare her, he just wanted to talk to her. Maura looked at Jane there where no words needed to say because they both knew that she needed to do this and that this would be good for the case to. Maura agreed as long as Regina was present in the room.

"Maura, you came.. honey im sorry i did not mean to scare you like that, i would never harm you, im sorry" Maura looked at him with disespies in her eyes "do not call me honey, now tell me why do you want to see me?" he could see the look in her eyes and it was showing hate, for the first time for as long as they knew each other she as never shown hatred against him. "I want you.. i..i.. i want to try again.. like when we where in Paris.. that night.. it ment something to me.. and i know it ment something to you too" Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath "that night.. i dont remeber it and i dont want to remeber it either, you used me when i was in the influence of alcohol, you took advantage of the situation that day, you make me feel like a cheap whore.. that night means nothing to me" Ian looked straight in her eyes and he saw that she ment every word she just said to him "you dont mean that Maura..i..i" Maura interrupted him "yes i do, i ment every word of it.. get this in your thick brain.. i dont want you, i never want to see you again, you where a misstake, a very big misstake, Jane is a better person and lover then you'll ever be and she is also my fiance. Dont ever come near me or my family ever again.. and if you ever come near my children.. dont ever forget Ian.. Im the best forensic pathologiest in the state and belive me, im not afraid to cross that line to protect my family.. do you understand me.. dont call or contact me ever again" with that she left the room without looking back.

People outside the room could hear Ian shout after her but she just ignored the sound, she let out a breath that she held in while she was in the room with him. "Jane" she ran into her arms "it's okey sweety, he cant hurt us anymore and also your a bad ass" Jane said while smiling at her "and im proud of you Maur" when Regina walked out of the room she could not belive that she just witness the calm, rational M.E being a badass witch made her smile.

FBI tried to get a Jack Johnson in his office but he left for the airport so that he could fly to Venezuela but they had alredy people at the airport so they took him before he could flee the country. They proccessed him and was left in detention over a night before someone could talk to him. Regina called Alex and told her that they had him in coustedy and that she and Abbie should be present the next day.

*FBI HQ - INTERRIGATION*

"Mr Johnson i am agent Mills, do you know why you are here?"

"No i dont and how dare you stopping my flight and arrest me and then put me in jail over night without any reason or explenation" he said with a angry voice

"Well Mr Johnson, we do have a reason to belive that you had something to do with the murders of Mr and Mrs DuVall" she said with a firm voice

"what?" he said like he had nothing to do with it.

"The DuVall's, remeber.. you blamed them for the murder of your daugher and grandson, the ones you promise you would get your revenge some way or another"

His eyes lit up when she mentiond his daughter and grandson, "i..i.. i would never do anything to harm them, they where my friends"

"really? friends?" Regina looked at him.

"Yes, they are the reason im where i am today, without them i would not be here, i probleby be still working at Dandy's. They gave me a shot to work for them when no one would give me one. I have nothing but graditute towards them" he started to cry

Regina just keept looking at him, she knew he was just playing here. " Oh stop playing games Mr Johnson, it does not suite you to fake crying in a interrogation room, we know thhat you wanted them dead, you blamed them and you wanted revange"

He looked at her again still crying "at that moment yes i did but then i realized that it was never their fault, we talked about it, made a mends and became friends again, tell me agent why would i lie about that?" Regina couldent belive that he still played the innocent game with her "Mr Johnson do you know Ian Faulkner?" "yes, he used to be married to my daughter before she died, why may i ask?" Regina just had a smug look on her face "because we know a lot about you thanks to him, he gave you up" Mr Johnsons face change and he was now pissed off. "That idiot, he is nothing but a truble maker ever since she died, what did he say?"

Regina just keept smiling at him "well one thing is that we know that you ordered someone to kill the DuValls, he said you paid a lot of money to get ridd of them" he was still trying to play off his innoccent card "thats absurt, who would i pay to do such thing? i dont know any of thouse kind of people" Regina did not say anything for a moment " does the name Adam Lark mean something to you? well it should because he used to be an intern in one of the companies that you work for" he let out a small chuckel "agent, i have hundreds of people working in the section that im stationd in so i dont personaly know all of them" Regina just nodded "True but how many of the interns would you pay 50.000 dollars to, it a lot of money dont you think" Mr Johnson was starting to get irritated "WHAT MONEY" he yelld at her "THE MONEY THAT YOU PAID HIM TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK, 50.000 THAT WAS WITHDRAWN FROM YOUR PRIVATE ACCOUNT IN ARUBA TO ONE AND ONLY ADAM LARK SO MR JOHNSON TELL ME THE TRUTH OR ARE YOU JUST GONNA DIGG YOUR GRAVE EVEN MORE DEEPER THEN IT IS" Regina raised her voice making him jump. He keept staring at her, not a word came out of his mouth and Regina is losing her patience.

"Listen to me you sick bastard, you can continue to deny your involvment in the murder of the DuValls but we alredy know that you paid him to kill them, he is alredy in the other room flipping you over, we know all about the money, the bills you paid with you private account and the deal that you made with him, he even gave us a copy of the contract that you signe" she said slamming the contract on the table making him sweat out.

He could not keep quiet anymore, he feelt the walls crumberling down on him. "FINE I DID IT I PAID HIM TO GET RIDD OF THEM BUT HE WAS SUPOSED TO DISSAPEAR ONCE IT WAS DONE, THAT IDIOT GOT A MAKE OVER, CHANGE HIS NAME AND CAME BACK. THAT LITTLE UNGREATFULL LITTLE MUTT.. I MADE SURE HE HAD A CLEAN SLATE TO START BUT INSTEAD HE BLACK MAILD ME WITH A VIDEO OF THE DEAL WE MADE AND THANKS TO THAT WE ARE IN THIS MESS, THAT IDIOT" he yelld out.

Regina was just looking at him and she had to ask "why did you hire someone to kill agent Jane Rizzoli" he looked at her confused "who?" "agent Jane Rizzoli of the FBI" she said once again "i dont know who that woman is and i have not hierd anyone to shoot her and im not that stupid to kill a FBI agent" he told her "not even if she is the one who adopted the DuVall children? remeber Charlie the baby you tried to get kidnap but your daughter and grandson got killed, you see as i told you Adam Lark spilled the beans on you, ALL OF IT"

Regina keept on with Mr Johnson for atleast another two hours, he confessed about everything exept the shooting of Jane, all though he did tell something about Ian Faulkner and his obsession of Doctor Isles. Regina walked out of the room, Abbie and Alex met her outside her office. "so did you girls get what we needed?" she asked them, "oh we got more then enough to send him away and the same with Ian, now we have to tell Jane and Maura who we might be looking for and protect our little girls" Abbie said.

They all went back to Janes house and when they got there they found the others in Janes office looking for something that could help the case. "Hey your back, how did it go?" Frankie asked them "well it went well and some things you just dont want to know about someone, but all we can say is that he be gone for a very long time" Alex said. The girls told them what happend in the HQ and now they had to look for someone but they did not know who it was.

Angela walked into the office with some coffee and some sandwitch for them to eat. "Oh Regina your here, i did not see you enter the house" she said "oh hi Mrs Rizzoli, sorry i went in with Abbie and Alex" she said to the older Rizzoli "oh call me Angela, you are a part of this family now so use first names when we talk" she told the young agent. Regina could only smile at her "well then Angela, thank you for the coffee and sandwitch" "your welcome honey, we gonna start making dinner in a few hours, stay here and join us for dinner, call your wife and handsom son to come and join us" Regina just nodded and sent a text to her wife.

Jane and Maura just got back from the mall, they had to buy some new stuff for her because she left everything in Paris, she just packed a bag with some cloths that would be good for just a few day but she had alredy been back for a weeks now and she did not like to wear the same cloths all the time. "Hey we are back, so how did it go at the HQ?" Jane asked the girls they all looked at each other, Jane and Maura notice the change look in the girls eyes "whats wrong? tell us what happend Regina" Alex broke the scilent "it went well, but we do know why Ian wants Maura so much" "want? more like obsessed with her" Abbie pitch in "what do you mean?" Maura look at them, Regina showed them a picture of Ian and his wife "oh my god, she lookes a lot like you Maura, no wonder he wants you" Jane commeted Maura on the other hand just stood there with no words to say. Regina walked over to them "Mr Johnson told me a lot about Ian Maura, things you wouldent want to know, he is more then just obssessed about you, he cant live without you, apparently he said Ian have a brother who he is very close to, did you know he had a brother?" Maura just looked at her "no i did not know that, what did he say more about me?" Regina did not really know how to tell her about the information she was given. "Well as we all know you look a lot like his dead wife, he is pissed that you choosed Jane over him. Maura, Mr Johnson told me Ian ordered the hit on Jane to get revenge, he thought that once Jane was out of the picture you would go back to him, it really did not have anything to do with the kids" Maura and Jane just sat there and listen to everything Regina had to say. It was hard for Maura to hear that the reason Jane got shot was because of her, she sat there and cried in Janes arms.

"Do you know who Ian paid to kill Jane?" Korsak asked her "no im sorry, he did not know who it was, but we are on it" Regina said. "So how are we gonna find someone who we do not know?" Frankie asked "well i texted Emma, she is an expert on that part, she can find someone who does not want to be found, im hoping Frankie and Olivia want to help her out" she asked them, Frankie and Olivia nodded "of course, she may know her tricks to find people but we need the police to help her so everything goes by the book with this one" Olivia said, "good cause she is on her way here with Hendry, your mother ask us to stay for dinner" she smiled at Jane "oh Mills your really stuck with us now" Jane grinned.

Angela was fixing dinner together with Jessie and Regina while every one else was scatterd around the big house doing their own thing. Emma parked her car on the driveway, she was at her office looking into missing people for one of the women who was staying at her Shelter was looking for her children, she picked Hendry up earlie from school and took him with her to the office. "Mom, are we gonna pick mommy up from work today?" he asked his blond mother "no we are going to Jane's house and have dinner there with her family and your mother is alredy there" Hendry squeeled of joy "really? we going to aunty Jane's house today?" he beemed at his mother "yes sweety, mama is just gonna finnish up here and then we will leave" she smiled at her boy and continued with the last papers she was gonna fix.

"Hendry sweety we are leaving now, get your jacket and lets bounce out of here.. i hope Mrs Rizzoli makes her famuse spaghettie and meat balls, they are soo good, better then your mothers" Emma confinde to her 10 year old son who just shook his head in agreedment "i know mama, just dont tell mommy that she might kill you" his said and they both was laughing.

Emma rang the bell and Ron opend the door. "Hey Emma" he smiled at both of them, "Hendry how are you young man" he asked the little boy "Hey Ron, we are good" Emma answerd him "Hi sir, im fine thank you" Hendry answed him politly. Ron usherd them to enter the house "Regina is in the kitchen with Angela and Jessie" he told them.

They both walked to the kitchen, Emma was suprised to see her wife cooking together with Angela and Jessie. "Hey Mrs Rizzoli, Hey Jessie" Emma said as she had enterd the kitchen, "Emma sweety dont Mrs Rizzoli me, call me Angela like everyone else, just like i told your lovely wife here, you two are making me feel like im still married to Frank Sr" Angela told her witch made Hendry laugh a little "and you young man can call me Nonna, just like my other grandchildren do.. or Angela but i prefer you call me Nonna" she said to him with a smile, "Nonna i have my book with me so i can read to Charlie" he beemed at Angela, Emma and Regina was suprised to hear Hendry call Angela Nonna for the first time, they both just smiled at him "they are in the play room sweety, i think Charlie would love that very much" Angela said to him and he just ran off in the next room. Emma walked to Regina and gave her a kiss "so will this be a new habit to see my wife cooking in someone else kitchen then ours?" she asked "i hope so, your wife have some hidden talent i did not know, i hope i can teach her some recipies of my own so she can help out a little when we are here" Angela said with a smile "yeah aunty Regina made her famouse lasanga and apple cider" Jessie said smiling at them, Regina got a bit red.

When dinner was done the adults was having a good time talking about random things and the kids was in the play room, Hendry was reading stories to the younger kids. Jessie went to the movies with her best friend Sasha, as usual she had someone following her descreetly. She was not happy about it but it she never knew who they where and she always feelt safe.

Maura, Emma, Alex and Serena was talking about opening a shelter to help abused women, children and run away teens, all though Emma alredy have one she is happy to get involved with three powerfull and influational women in the country specially when they are working in the law enforcement they could work together and help more people. Emma told them that she would want to help peope who wants to find their biolgical parents or children. Since Alex and Serena alredy knew where they come from they did not really know who it feel to be without their identit, Maura on the other hand, she knew how Emma feelt cos she was adopted herself and always feelt alone even though she had loving parents who loved her very much. Emma told them her story and the girls was so touch.

Jane, Regina, Korsak, Frankie, Olivia and Abbie was talking about the case with all of them hoping that it would end soon so that they can go back to their normal lives. Jane wanted everything to end so that her girls would be safe and that she could tie the knot with Maura. The hours flew by and some of the adults alredy went to bed exept for Regina, Emma, Jane and Maura. The kids fell alseep along time ago in the play room. Maura and Emma was talking until they realized that it was late. "You guys should stay the night its late and the kids is alredy sleeping, it be rude to wake Hendry up" Jane told Emma and Regina "Yeah stay, we still have a spare room that available, Hendry is in the fort with the other tiny humans" Jane said laughing a little "yeah i would not want to drive when we been drinking, Regina would kill me if i broke the law" Emma said laughing with Jane.


	8. Gone

Everyone had alredy gone to bed exept for Jane and Maura, they where still trying to get a hold of Jessie but she did not pick up. It was alredy past her curfue, Jessie was always home before her curfew, mainly because she wanted to be home before Charlie went to bed, it was not normal for her to not answer her phone and be home late, she would alway text Jane if she would come home later. Jane tried to call the agent that was flollowing her but he did not answer his phone either.

Jane couldent take it anymore so she went to the guest house and woke Nina up. "Sorry to wake you up but i need you to come in to the house, i need your help" when they enterd the house Maura was still trying to call Jessie's phone with no luck. "Whats the problem Jane?" Nina asked her "Jessie is MIA she is not answering her phone and nither is the agent that is supposed to following her, i need you to pin point her phone" Nina just nodded "of course" she went to Janes office and turnd on her work laptop. Regina woke up in the middle of the night because of the noise down stairs. She went down to see what the comotion was. She enterd the office and saw a frantic Jane and a very worried Maura who was on the phone. "What are you people still up?" they all looked up and was suprised to see Regina, "did we wake you up?" Maura asked her "no, i could not sleep, something is bothering me so i have trouble sleeping, whats up?" Maura was looking at her again "Jessie is not answering her phone and she missing, the agent is not answering his phone either so now we are tying to pin point her phone" Regina was just in shock "well we will find her, i will let Emma know, she can help too"

It took Nina almost an hour to locate Jessie's phone, mean while all the adults was getting up, Maura and Jane told them what was happening, Regina called in the HQ to get more people and even the local police. Jane called Sashas father and they found out that Sasha was not answering her phone either, they did not know where she was until Jane told him that she was with Jessie but non of the parents could get a hold of their daughters. Sasha's father was a Detective so he knew what to expect, her family knew what happend to the DuVall children and they did what ever it took to keep them safe, spcially since Sasha and Jessie are best friends.

"JANE I FOUND HER PHONE" Nina shouted making everyone on alert "according to the phone she is still in the mall but it closed several hours ago, im guessing Sashas car is parked there, they cant get any cell bars cos it might be parked in the bottom level" Regina said, I will call Detective Ragen, he needs to come with us Jane" she just nodded her head. Frankie and Olivia went together with Jane, Regina and Emma to the malls garage while Korsak and Nina was left with the rest of the family, just to make sure that no one would come and hurt them while they where gone. Just before they left the house Angela enterd the house wondering why everyone exept her and Tommy is up in the middle of the night. Jane knew if she stayed long enough her mother would start to ask her a lot of questions she would not wanna answer, she motioned to the others to just follow her without a word.

"Jane, where are you going?" Angela asked her daughter but did not get any answer, she keept asking the others but no one said a word they just rush out of the house. Maura was looking at her soon to be mother in law with sad eyes "Maura, what is happening? its not like them to just ignore me when i ask them questions, tell me sweety what is happening?" Angela pleeded with Maura "Oh Angela, i need to tell you, please sit down" Angela did as the doctor told her to do "Jessie is not home yet, we tried to call her phone since her curfew but she did not pick up, we tried with Sasha too but her father said that she had not come home yet and that it was un usual that she did not text or call him if she would be late. Angela i think something happend with the girls, i just have a bad feeling" Maura told her, without noticing that she started to tear up.

"Who took my granbabie Maura? she almost yelled "we dont know, but Nina manage to pin point Jessies phone to the mall parking lot, thats why they all left in a rush when you walked in" she told her. The two women held on to each other.

*AT THE MALL*

"Agent Rizzoli, Mills we found her car with two wallets and cellphones on the ground, seems like someone smash her window from the outside" the detective told them. "Is there any street cams around or wittnesses?" Mills asked him "yes ma'm, we are waiting for the tapes and the other officer to come back"

"okey, just make sure that all the tapes are sent to the FBI HQ, this girls is one of us detective" Regina told him with a firm voice, he just looked at her "yes ma'm" with that he left. Jane on the other hand was cocentraiting on finding out how to take two teenage girls without anyone hearing or seeing anything. Jane refused to go back to the HQ but Regina drag her back there without her likening. Since Emma is not a cop she could do things the autority cant do but she still had Frankie and Olivia who keept an eye on her but at this point neither of them did not care about braking the law, they just wanted their niece back safe and sound.

"I cant jsut sit here and do nothing while my kid is out there scared as hell" Jane yelled at Regina "i know, but you need to calm down or Stricktland will keep you out of this case Jane. Let Emma, Frankie and Olivia follow up on the lead, we cant do much but wait until we get something out from the security cams" Regina tried to reason with her.

"Fuck the rules Regina, i will bend them if i have too, i just want my kid back" she keept yelling.

"Ma'm i found something from the video feed from the other side of the street" Garcia came running in the office. "Garcia, thank you very much and also please do not call us ma'm, it makes Jane feel old" Regina said jokenly "yeah thats why you got some gray hairs in some of the places on your head" Jane muttered to herself.

Once they entered Garcias office she showed them what she found. "Look at the entrance of the garage, there is only one car leaving that parking garage, do any of you recodnize it?" Garcia asked them but both of the women shook their head "cause thats the last viecale that ever left that place, before you say something i alredy looked who that van belongs too" Jane and Regina could only smile at her. "They dont call me the Queen of the dark web for nothing" she told them "well Queen of the dark web tell us what you found out because we all know you did find something more then just the name of the owner" Regina laugh a little. Garcia turned back to her screen "it belongs to one Mrs. Iren Simmons who is in her mid 70s and lives in New York but the big reveal is that she is a mother of two boys, do you want to guess who they are? cause im telling you, you guys alredy met one of them" Regina and Jane just looked at each other with confusion "my super womans, one of them is no other then Ian Faulkner and his half brother Jackson Simmons who has a very very long and nasty sheet of criminal activities including kidnaping, rape and murder" Garcia said to them.

Jane and Regina looked at each other without a word to each other they rush out Garcia's room. "You welcome my crime fighthing superwomens" Garcia yelled out loud. On the way to the car Regina called Emma and told them to meet them in New York, Garcia had alredy sent them the adress. Once they got to the Simmons recidence Jane had to stay back with Emma and let Regina, Olivia and Frankie do the raide, when they got the all clear they both ran in the house.

"Regina did you find anything?" Emma asked her, "where is my baby girl?" Jane asked her. "There is only one body here and it belongs to Iren Simmons, Jackson and Ian are not here" Regina told them. "Agent Mills you need to see this" one of the field agents yelld out. They all ran up the stairs to the second floor. In one of the room they found Frankie and Olivia standing still with a shocked look on their faces. "Frankie, Liv what is it?" Jane asked them. "Jane, you need to stay calm and keep it together" he told his sister and all she did was nodded at him. Olivia opend one of the doors in the room that led to another smaller room. They all where speachless in what was infront of them. Jane, Regina and Emma was in a motionless state.

In the room there was picture of everyone in their family, they even found a shrine dedicated to Maura with love notes on the other pictures there was death threads. Jane called Nina "Nina, the suspect is on his way there, arm yourself and take everyone to the play room, just do it" she screamed in the phone. With that half of the police department followed Janes orders to follow them to the house. They drove to the house as fast as they could, when they got there the gate was busted and the door was open, when they got out od the cars they heard a gun go off, they enterd the house and they found Ian on the floor bleeding from his leg, Korsak and Nina had their guns drawn, the others was inside the play room with the kids praying that it would be over soon and that Nina and Korsak was safe.

"Are you two alright?" Tommy asked Nina and Korsak "yeah we are, just a close call, the others manage to get in the play room just in time, Korsak and i had to hide behind the couch" Nina said to him. Jane opend the door to the play room and was met with a very eased Alex and a scared mother. Maura walked up into Janes arms and held her tight refuseing to let her go.

Ian was still on the floor screaming out in pain, Regina tried to talk to him but he just keept ignoring her and demanded to be taken to a hospital. "Jane, where is Jessie?" Maura asked her, with the look on Janes face she knew she had no clue on where her eldest daughter was "i dont know.. we did not find her in the house" she answerd her with tears running down her face. "He wont talk about where his brother is or if Jessie was even in the house" Emma told them.

it was beginning to get to much for Maura and she was fed up with all the crap that Ian had done to her when it came to Jane and their realtionship, for once she just wanted to end it all. Maura went over to her medical bag and walked out to the livingroom where Ian was on the floor bleeding. He was in a aw when he saw her and he thought she would help him. Maura ripped Ians pants where the bullit went in, insted of taking out bandages and compressors she took out a scaple she then just smiled at him before she stabbed him on his wound. "AAHH WHAT THE HELL MAURA" he yelled witch made everyone run into the room and they could not belive there eyes. She just looked at him again "now that you know that i am seriouse Ian, i will only tell you this once, I am the best Medical Examiner in the country, i know how to cover up someones death if i have to and i will make your death will look like self conflicted, did i make myself clear?" Ian was so speachless he just shaked his head "now Ian be a good little boy and answer me this question WAS MY DAUGHTER IN YOUR HOUSE IN NEW YORK?" everyone in the room was still speachless and did not know what to do "Maura what are you doing?" Alex manage to get the word out "Im trying to find out where my daughter is, he knows where she is" she said nonchalant "Jane, you need to talk to her, she has lost her mind" Olivia told her. "Maura baby, you dont want to hurt me, i know you love me.. you would never hurt the one you love" he begged her. Jane just looked at him when he spoke to her, all she could see in Mauras face was anger and disgusted "sorry i wont stop her, she has taken all full blow mama bear with my kids and i love it, i think Ian should do what she says.. they dont call her The Queen of Death for no reason" Maura took the scaple again and was about to stab him when he realized that Jane really ment what she just said.

"Okey okey i tell you what you want to know just dont stab me again" he screamed. Jane smirked and walked over to Maura, she took her hand and just held her close to her. "Start talking or i let her loose again" Jane said to him. "Jackson took them to the family home in colombia district in town, we got a penthouse there, he is there with her i promise you" he said panicing. Regina started to gather eveyone around when a officer came running in "agent Mills, Rizzoli a girl that fits your daughters discription just got called in the dispatch, she was just admitted to Cabot Martin Washington hospital" he said with a disstressed voice, at the same time Mauras phone and it rang, it was her mother Hope who said that she was told her granddaughter was just admitted in, they needed to come in as soon as possible.

*At the Hospital*

Two nurses was standing outside the Entrance of the hospital when a car came in high speed, opend the door and threw out a girl from the car and then bolted from the place. Both the nurses was in disbelife of what just happend infront of them, they both ran to the girl they notice she was badly beaten to death and was really hurt. "Oh my god, its one of the missing girls" they rush her in "WE NEED HELP HERE, SOMEONE PAIGE DOCTOR MARTIN NOW".

Jessie was left alone , she did not know where she was and feared that something happed to Sasha since she did could not hear her, little did she know that Sasha was beat up and hurt, the girl did what ever it took to keep Jessie alive and safe from harm even if it ment she would get hurt herself. The car stoped and someone opend the trunk. "I will leave yiu here to rott and die alone, too bad i couldent have more time with you and your dear friend Jessie before i killed her" the voice said.

Jessie started to scream and cried her heart out, the voice took a rag and shuved it in her mouth and used it as a muffle. Then again the trunk was closed and it was dark. There was no one around who could hear her scream. The voice just walked away from the car like nothing happend.


	9. Safe

Doctor Martin rushed in to the OR, she recognized Sasha who was lying on the OR table, she quickly dialed her daughters number fearing that something bad happend to her granddaughter. 20 min later both the FBI and the local police was in the ER, Hope was waiting for them to arrive together with the rest of the family.

"Mother is it Jessie?" Maura asked her, Hope shook her head "no sweety its Sasha, she was stab on her rib, she is still getting surgery but i do have both the nurses who will help you" she turned to Regina and Jane. "Doctor Martin you requested for us" one of the nurses said "yes, this is my daughter doctor Maura Isles and her fiance agent Jane Rizzoli, her partner agent Regina Mills, you will help them with what ever you saw where that little girl was dropped from the car" she told them, "of course doctor, anything to help your family."

Regina and Jane went to sit with the two nurses in a private room while the others was waiting in the private area room. "Whats your names?" Regina started "Im Callie Adams and this is Joy Hernandez, we where outside taking a brake when this car came in full speed, opend the door and pushed the girl out and then left again in a hurry" "yeah, i just recognized her cos of the amber alert that was called out" Hernandez said. Jane was getting a bit angsty "did anyone of you see the model of the car, the driver or even someone else in the car?" she said with a bit high voice both the nurses shook their head "great" she mutterd out "Jane, why dont you go back out to Maura and cool down a bit, we will find her i promise" she told her partner "fine" Jane left the room and walked back to the others.

"Im sorry about my partner, she is just having a hard time, the girl you found is her daughters best friend, thats the other girl that is missing" she told them. "Its fine agent Mills, we understand, i would be worse if that happend to my family" Hernandez smiled at her. Emma walked in the room to make sure that they got all the information they needed from the two nurses. "This is Mrs Emma Swan Mills, shes working with us on this case" Regina told them "Mrs Swan Mills? are you related or something" Hernandez asked " im her wife" Emma answered her making the nurse frawn. "Anyways, what else can you tell us about the car, was it something specific you can remeber?" Emma asked them "no everything went so fast, all tho the windows where all black you could not see through it, but i can give you a better discription, i was filming the sky when everything happend, i forgot it was still on recording when the car came in" nurse Adams told them and gave her phone to Regina. Emma quickly sent it to Garcia who was waiting for some information.

Maura had called Ryan Ragen and told him that his daughter was dropped off the hospital and was in the surgery. Detective Ragen was Emmas best friend, he was also in the system when he was a kid, he and Emma met each other in one of the group homes they where staying when they where 14. They took care of each other like brother and sister. They always keept tabs on each other after they split. Emma and Regina came back to the waiting room "we got something, Garcia found the car driving to the airport" Regina said Jane and Maura looked at each other " i call you as soon as we find something, i promise baby" Jane kissed Maura. Emma and Ryan looked at each other "im coming with you, i cant just sit here and do nothing, Sasha would never forgive me if i did not help you guys find Jessie" he finally said. Regina called for backup while everyone including Frankie and Olivia ran to the cars and drove to the airport as fast as they could.

Sasha was out from OR just 10 min after they left, she was taken to the private wing at the hospital where the entire NY Crime Unites family was was waiting together with the Rizzoli family. Hope came in with a smile on her face "she is stable now, the tip of the blade got stuck but they got it out of her, all she needs now is a lot of rest and lots of fluied, she will make it" she annouced to everyone. Maura sent a text to everyone letting them know that Sasha was going to be fine. It was releaved for Ryan to know that his daughter is going to make it.

NYPD was waiting for instructions from the FBI when they arrived, Regina sent them a picture of the car and a picture of Jackson Simmons, "listen up, Ryan, Frankie you take six of the officers to find Simmons, i bet he is trying to fly out from the country, while the rest of us look for the car and let me know when you find it, now GO" the group was splitted up trying to find the car while the others where trying to find the perp. The parking lot was too big for them to cover and they did not have a lot of time, with the help of Garcia she could locate the car, witch was parked a bit far away from the others. When Garcia finally pin pointed the car everyone ran to the location. They found the car but it was empty Jane tried to open the trunk but it would not open, someone had bust the lock on it, they could hear someone muffle in there "Jessie, baby is that you" Jane yelled in responsed someone was giving a light nock on from the inside of the trunk "someone give me a crowbar now" everyone was running to the car Jane tried to keep her voice calm and smooth "Jessie baby im comming.. mama is here baby hold on a sec" one of the officers opend the trunk and in there Jessie was alredy half unconscios, Jane took the rag out of her moth and lifted her out of that tiny space. "Baby im here now.. mama is here.. we gonna take you home" the ambulance came and Jane followed them to the hospital, Regina made sure that the scene was proccessed thurly and that Simmons was taken care of.

Emma and Olivia was just behind the ambulance, Olivia called Maura and told them that they had found Jessie and was alredy on the way to the hospital, Hope made sure that the doctors and nurses was on stand by waiting for them to arrive. Once inside they quickly rushed her to an exam room making sure that she was fine. Maura ran over to Jane while the nurses and doctors was taking care of their daughter. "Maura, please go inside, be there with her, she hates being there alone" Jane begged her. Hope came running towards her daughter and Jane "sweety put this on, your coming with me inside the room, i dont want my granddaughter to feel alone, the rest of you just wait for us in the private wing, she will be in the same room as Sasha, i made sure of that" as if someone told her what Jane was alredy thinking "thank you very much Hope" she smiled at her "i do anything for my grandaughters" she smiled back at Jane. Maura came out from the changing room but before going inside the exam room she went to give Jane a kiss "go Maura, make sure our baby is safe" Jane kissed her back.

Once Frankie, Regina and Ryan was done proccessing the crime scene Simmons had alredy bordered the plane they all went back to the hospital they went to the elevator to the private wing of the building. Jane sat outside the room with Olivia "whats taking so long" she said pacing back and forth "i dont know but lets just pray that she be okey plus you got Maura and your mother in law in there with Jessie, we both know they would make sure that everything goes smothly" Olivia said, "i know.. im.. im just.. scared.. more scared then i want to addmit to myself that i am gay" Olivia just chuckeld and couldent help let out a small laugh "really?" Jane stopped for a moment and just looked at her "yes really.. hellooo.. Italian Catholic here" she said pointing to herself making Olivia laugh a little harder. They sat outside for another hour and a half when both Maura and Hope walked out of the Exam room.

Jane, fearing the worse was trying to keep herself calm as she could. "How bad is she? is she awake? is she fine?" she started to bomb them with questions without taking any breath "honey sweety calm down, she is fine.. she was cut but not that deep, she got a head injury but nothing thats severe, she was cold and was out of air for almost an hour, but she is fine now, they did all kind of test they could and they all came out really possitived.. all she need now is to rest and be here for observation for two-three days, they are cleaning her up so they can take her to her room" Maura told her fiance "oh thank good, see Jane i told you she was in good hands" Olivia smiled at them. Jane was still on edge "was she.. was she.. raped?" she could bearly get the words out of her mouth, Maura knew she would ask her that " we did a rape kit test, it came out negative" she told Jane who just breath out heavy.. "oh god.. thank you" Maura hugged her fiance and for once Jane could let go of all her emotions she broke down on her knees and cried, Maura was suprised at the emotional brake down her futre wife was having, the Jane she once knew as a badass, tough bitchy cop was not infront of her, she was seeing a new side of Jane, the more motherly and emotional woman that made her fall inlove with her once again.

"Is it aything else we need to know" Olivia asked Hope "no.. everything is fine from her end.. all she need is a lot of bed rest and love from her family" Hope answerd. Jessie was set up in the same room as Sasha, they where gonna share the room together making it easier for the entire family to visit, even some friends and class mates came to visit the two girls with gifts and some food they where not allowed to eat but was sneaked in. It was extreamly hard for Charlie to understand why her older sister was in the hospital and why she was not allowed to be there the day after she was found. She got so scared she just cried non stop, in the end Maura and Jane took her to the hospital before that they explaind to her that both Jessie and Sasha was in an accident, they where not going anywhere but they where hurt so they had to stay there for a few days.

Jane and Ryan made sure that there was an officer and an FBI agent outside their room just in case something or someone tried to do anything, the reporters was following the hole situation since someone leaked out to the press that the famouse DuVall children was targeded by a hitman. The Rizzoli family was always there in the hospital to make sure that their neice and her friend was safe, Frankie made sure that either he or Olivia was there at all times, even tho Regina made a promise that nothing would happend to them and that they where perficly safe they still did not want to take that chance.

After spending so much time with Janes family Regina was starting to understand how close a family can get, all the perks and cons of coming from a big family is, the laughter and the fights that always ends up in i love yous and even the nosy mother who could really cook good itailan food made her happy. Angela keept telling her that they where a part of the Rizzoli family now.. justs the same with Olivia and Alex, Serena and Abbie, Korsak and Kiki, they where Rizzolis now. Just the thought of them made her smile even tho she would not show her soft side at work.. with Jane and her family.. she was a softy with a hard shell. Hendry loved to be a part of the Rizzolis, he even called Angela for nonna and the girls as his cousins.

Jane was happy that her girls was finally home, home with her entire family.


	10. Family part two

It's been a day since the girls where found. Both families is still there to keep them company but to not make them feel sufficated they where all in the waiting room and only two at a time was allowed in the room to visit them. The NYPD Crime Unit family was there too, some from the FBI was there to show respect and support for the families and for the girls. Some of the agents had learned to know the two girls since they often came by and Sasha was always with Jessie, they all knew that they where like sisters and some even notice that they where some romatic fling in the air.

It was still erlie in the morning when Sasha opend her eyes, all she could see was a white ceiling and blurry dots. "Jessie, Jessie where are you?" she screamed out making everyone on high alert, Ryan and Emma ran to her side "baby honey it's alright, she is alright and your alright too" he held on to his daughter making sure that what she feelt was real and not a dream he then pointed to the bed next to her where Jessie was sleeping, she turnd her head to face her father one again and just feel back asleep.

Sometime at noon Jessie was starting to wake up, she had a headache and was still a bit dizzy and could not open her eyes without closing them again, she even though she was hearing voices again. "Baby girl can you hear me?" Jane started to talk to her "mama" she said weak "im here baby, so is mom" she smiled at her daughter when she opend her eyes. Maura was standing on the other side of her bed, she feelt joy when she was watching the mother/daughter scene and even hearing Jane call her mom. Jessie reach out her hands trying to touch her mothers to make sure that they where real, both Maura and Jane took her hands and made sure that she could touch them. Once she realized that they where real all she could do was cry "mama, mom" she said with a raspy voice "we are here honey, you are safe now.. we wont never let anyone come and hurt you again" Maura said.

"Jessie" Sasha was calling her, "Sasha your here.. i..i..i thought you where dead" Jessie said crying harder "he siad you where dead.. that you where gone from me" both Maura and Jane was suprised at what their daughter just said. Sasha walked over to Jessies bed and they both held on to each other, "baby you know i would do anything to keep you safe, he thought that i was you so i just let him belive that.. i never gave him my real name" she said giving her a kiss on her lips. Both Jane and Maura was suprised over the kiss and the romantic scene between the teens. Jessie turned her head to her mothers, she couldent look at them in their eyes, "im sorry ma.. me and Sasha have been together for six months, i just did not know how to tell you" she looked at her hands. Jane took Mauras hand and walked over to the bed, "sweety.. you do know that im getting married to Maura in a few months, who are we to tell you who you should love? unless that person is an asshole then im gonna kick their ass" she laugh a little making the two girls smile. Maura took Jessies hand and squeez it a little, she smiled at her "im very happy that you told us but im also a little sad that you did not tell us sooner, i dont want you to feel that you cant tell us anything, whatever it is we can get throuh it together.. no matther how hard it is or whatever the situation is you are never alone and we are always here for you" she says "for each other.. we are here for each other" Jane pitch in. Maura kissed Jessies forhead "we love you sweety" "i love you guys too."

"Jessie" a tiny voice was heard in the room "your awake" Charlie said with a sad low voice "oh Charlie my little butterfly" Jessie opend her arms guestering for her to come over, Charlie hesitated a bit but finally ran to her sister and jump on the bed causeing everyone to laugh. "i missed you" Jessie said to her little sister giving her a kiss on her cheek "i missed you too" the little girl held on to her sister "are you okey now Jessie?" Jessie looked at her sister with a smile "i am now that im with you guys" Charlie beemed up and turnd to Sasha "are you okey too?" Sasha smiled at her "yes buddy i am" she gave Charlie a hug "mama when can sissy come home?" Jane lif her daughter up from the bed into her arms "she be home in a few days, they both will.. they just need to do some test and make sure that both your sister and Sasha will be fine before going home" Ryan was standing by the door smiling when he saw his little "so im guessing they told you that they are together now huh" he said walking in "daddy" Sasha shouted out and ran over to her father "wait you knew that they where together?" Jane said making Ryan laugh a little "yeah its a little hard not to notice when your kid is at my place often at night" Jane just looked at her kid with a amused face.

After the doctor came and did a check up on both girls friends and family members started to fill the room, they where all so happy that they where fine and that they where safe now. Angela was so happy to see her granddaugher alive, she attacked that poor teen with lots of kisses on her face.

Olivia and Regina was telling the girls what happend and the real reason they got targeted, Jane and Maura fellt a bit guilty about it because they knew that they where the real reason. Jessie recodnized the face on her mother "mama we are fine, we dont blame you guys, we have always know that we would be a target because of my parents but i know we will always be safe cause you will always find us no matter what" she gave her mama a hug "im safe, we are both safe because of you" she said giving Jane a kiss on her cheek.


	11. Run

One week had passed since Jackson Simmons left the city Jane took time to be with her daughter and let Regina take care of it together with Frankie, Olivia, Emma and Ryan. Garcia tracked his where abouts as soon as she got things confirmed she told Regina that he was in LA with a fake name as Lorenzo Ramirez she quickly alerted the LAPD and he was caut a Regina texted Jane and told her what was happening, she called Olivia "Olivia we found Simmons he is in coustedy in LA, tell Frankie that we are leaving and you guys are coming with me, i dont want anybody else to go with me, concider this as a family trip with your sister and brother so are you guys up for it?" she ask her "that basterd kidnap my niece and stuff her in a trunck to die, hell yeah we are coming with you to get him, but i cant promise you that i wont hurt him" Regina chuckeld "i know and i wont stop you either, he hurt our family, meet me at the office in an hour" Regina told her.

Regina and Emma slowly started to get used to be told that they where a part of the Rizzolis, Angela did definetly not let them forget that they where a part of it either, she called all the womans her daughters and their son her grandkid, she had this way of making everyone feel welcome in Janes house, Jane did not mind at all that her mother made them feel at home, Regina and Emma was the only one who actully knew more about how she feelt about Maura when she left her in Paris, Jane was a really mad and bitter person when she started at the FBI but it all change once she started to confine to both the women about her love life, it feelt good for her to vent out since her family was scatterd around the country and it was not easy for her when her mother partly moved to Italy, getting her adopted daughters was one of the reason she keept her life in motion, somehow the girls made Jane feel more better and in check with herself.

Before Olivia left with Frankie she told her wife what was happening and that they where gonna go with Regina to LA and get Simmons back to DC. Once they landed in LA the team got help from the LAPD, they arrested him and got him back to DC, Frankie and Ryan refused to leave their eyes away from him, Frankie nearly beat the shit out of him once they found him, the officers that was with them during the sting just turnd a blind eye, they all feelt the same, even their kids was wearing a blue collor, it was one of the deathly sins a perp could do to a law informant family.

When they landed in DC Jane was informed that they where gonna intervjue him as soon as they got to the HQ, Jane and Maura quickly left the house together with Abbie and Alex, the rest of the family was at home waiting for them to come home with news, Korsak and Nina was making sure that the house was secure at all times, making rounds, Kiki was with Angela who was just stressted out and couldent stop cooking food, the hole kitchen started to look like a restaurant, she wanted to make sure that everyone was feed and was not going around hungry. Ron on the other hand had to go shopping grocerys since Angela coooked everything she could in the house. The kids was in the playroom, Serena and Tommy was there keeping them company, Jessie and Sasha was in the family room watching TV, they wanted distraction so they wouldent think about what was going down. After a few hours everyone returnd from the HQ, Angela came out from the kitchen, the girls was shut the TV off and everyone was gatherd in the family room.

"Well tell us what happend, why did that basterd of a man kidnap my grankids, what was his excuse to harm them?" Angela almost shouted making everyone jump, it was not often they saw the older Rizzoli in a very pissed off mood and it was not a plesant one either. "Ma, calm down, we gonna tell you, just sit down" Jane said and so did everyone, once everyone was calm and was ready to listen Alex started to tell them.

*In the interrogstion room*

"Mr Simmons are you fully aware that the FBI and NYPD do not like it when children gets kidnapp and beaten, specially if those children are a part of a blue collar family" Regina told him

"Lady i told you before and im gonna tell you this once again.. i do not know what you are talking about.. it was not me"

"Really.. you gonna play that card?.. okey" Regina turnd her head toward the mirror within seconds the door opend up, Abbie and Alex stept in with a smile on their faces.

"Last chance Mr Simmons, are you sure you dont want to change your story?" Regina asked him one last time

"I told you NO.. as in N O.. NO"

Regina just shaked her head "Okey ladies you may start, im just gonna sit on this chair on this corner and watch"

Alex and Abbie just staired at him for a few second and then a glance at Regina who just smiled at them. "Mr Simmons im ADA Alex Cabot and this is ADA Abbie Carmichael" Abbie showed a picture of Jessie "this is Jessica Rizzoli, she was found little over a week ago in your dead mothers car" Abbie said he was trying to hide the fact that he knew who she was and the realization hit when he saw that the girl was not the one she beat up and dropped at the hospital, it did not go unnoticed that his face expressions change when Regina looked at him.

"We know for a fact that your mother have been dead for almost a month so we do know that it was not her who took the girl" Alex told him but still he keept his mouth shut and did not say anything "you know Abs, i did not know that Ian was Jacksons half brother" she turnd to Abbie "really? the same Ian that used to date Maura on and off for years until she met Jane and also got engage with" Abbie said showing a chocked expression

"yepp the same Ian Faulkner that started to sing like a bird after Maura stabbed him on his leg"

Jacksons face change with anger when he heard that Maura had stabbed his brother, "that bitch did what? im going to kill that bitch, im fucking happy that dykes kid together with her friend.. i should have killed her too" he started to ramble without realizing that he just confessed for kidnapping.

The three woman just looked at each other with a suprised expression on their face.

"So did you order the hit on Jane Rizzoli?" Regina asked him and he just laught "yes i did but that bitch did not want to die, Ian did not want her around his precusse Maura, If he just left that bitch alone we would not be here" he spat out in anger. With what he just confessed that was alredy enough for Regina to book him and enough for the lawyers to proseed the case to the court.

"Jackson Simmons, you are under arrest for the attemted murder of FBI Agent Jane Rizzoli, the kidnapping of Jessica Rizzoli and the kidnapping and attemted murder of Sasha Regan" Regina said with a very happy face. "I hope you rot in jail for what you did to our niece you pice of shit" Alex said "i be making sure that you will be in jail for a very very long time" Abbie shouted at him while he was beeing draged out from the room by three armed agents.

Everyone was so realived of what they just heard, Angela could not help but cry for happiness she was feeling right now, the girls feelt like a wight was lifted from their shoulders and Jane and Maura couldent be more happier that finally at least for a moment it was over, now they just had to wait for the trail to start. For now tho.. it was a big winn for them. Both Abbie and Alex knew that they would win.. all they had to do now was just wait and hope that a Juge would take their case.


	12. Welcome to the family

It been a week since Simmons was arrested, Serena and Abbie stayed with the Rizzolis for another three weeks since they didint really stay there for vacation, they where working on getting the perp and now the lawyers are working on getting the perps to stay in jail, the reporters was hot on their heels when they found out that the Special FBI Agent Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles was the target of a murderer and cover up of a high end Hotel Mogul and his wife of their former friend.

A lot of the reprters tried to get Jessie and Sasha to talk about the case and what had happend to them, not that the company found out that the DuValls had chilldren and they where the beniferies the CEO's tried to buy them out but they did not count on Maura Isles to be their soon to be adopted mother and their well known grand mother Hope Martin they quit trying, they where scared of getting a bad reputation since they where kind of forcing two minors to sell their parents legacy if the press found out.

Alex and Olivia was pendeling between DC and New york cos of work they reguly stayed in contact with the firm and SVU so they still knew what was happening in their house. Finn really did step up as acting Captain while Olivia was in DC helping Jane with her case. When they went home for the weekend they had a meeting with mayor of New York and Washington, he was so impressed of how they handle sensetive of two diffrent cases rapped in one bow, he wanted to create a new task force that was handeling sensitive cases that was high end, a team that was hand picked from both the FBI, CIA, NCIS and the local police, of course they would still have their regular jobs but they would get special contracts that made sure that they would not get fired if the bosses they working for was to be forcing them to leave. He also told Alex that he wanted her to lead the legal team on the force with her own hand picked people, Jane was to be the one who lead the special force together with Oliva as the second command since she is police captain. He even informed the ladies that Jane and Maura was alredy getting informed about this. They had a week to decide if they wanted the offer or not. The end of the weekend they flew back to DC.

"Jane, Maura we are guessing that the mayor told you what he wanted to do" Olivia asked them once they sat down in Janes office

"yeah they did, its a good opportunity for us to work and we also know each other alredy so there wont be any problems there but they want us to work with someone from CIA and NCIS so we really need to pick a good team if we want this" Jane said

"and they even want Alex to lead the leagal team, hand picked and all" Olivia said

"what did they want you for Maura?" Alex asked her

"well they want me to be the official Medical Examiner of the State, meaning it does not matter in witch state we are in im the head ME, i get my own staff and office in the HQ where ever that will be" the blond doctor answerd.

Regina got a bit sad that Jane got the offer, meaning they would not be partners anymore. "Well thats a nice offer, i think you guys should take it but does that mean that you be quitting your job here in the FBI?" she asked, everyone got quiet and looked at Regina, it did not go unnoticed that she was a bit sad and nervuse, witch was something new to all of them to see, "yeah it would" was all Jane said "oh.. okey.. well at the bright side i might get a new partner if you take the offer" she said smiling at her "no it would not" Jane told her "what do you mean no? your not gonna take it?" Regina said with a confused expression "i will accept it if all of you would say yes to the offer as well, i dont want a new partner Regina, you are my partner, im not leaving you behind" Jane said with a smile. Regina tried to let the word sink in.. her brain tried to understand the information Jane just told her "You gonna take the offer but you want me to come and work with you too?" she asked her "yes, you are my partner Mills, i dont trust my life or my families life with just anyone, havent you got it yet.. you are a part of this family and who is the best people that would have your back then your own family" Jane said witch made Regina very happy and calm.

Everyone was happy to agree that they would take the offer from the Mayor, Alex wanted Serena and Abbie to be a part of her team too, she just needed to tell them. "Yeah since im the head of the leagal team of this task force now im gonna hand pick my own team witch means.. Abbie, Serena i want you guys on my team.. as Jane put it out there, we are a family and we do work very well together, so what do you guys say?" She asked them witch made both the girls very happy "hell yeah of course we want to.. this will be awsome by the way" Abbie said "yes i agree but i have to brake it to you ladies.. we need to leave now" Serena said making everyone confused specially Abbie "what do you mean leave? we dont need to leave until two weeks left" she said Maura notice the way Serena was holding her belly and how she was breathing heavily "um.. Abbie.. she is not saying that you need to leave to go back home, she met to leave for the hospital cause she is having your baby now.. her water broke" Maura yelld out loudly making everyone very speachless for a moment and was just stairing at her. "Um.. hello... baby on the way" Serena said pointing at her belly, Maura yelled at them making them realize the situation "OH MY GOD MY BABY IS ON THE WAY.. MAKE WAY MAKE WAY WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL" Abbie finally said once her shoock ran off.

At the hospital the family was waiting outside Serenas room, Angela was very happy to get a new born grandchild again, they did not know if it was a boy or a girl.. Abbie and Serena did not know either cause they wanted to be suprised. All the tiny children was waiting for their new baby cousin who was coming today, witch made them ask their uncels Frankie and Tommy about where the babies comes from, it was a funny question to hear cause neithr of them did not know how to tell them about it, witch made Jessie laugh even more and finally explained to them that the stork was delevering them from GOD himself the answer made the kids very content.

Doctor Martin was the one who deliverd the babie with the help of doctor Arizona Robbins. Abbie and Serena was happy to see their new born baby. The nurse cleand the baby before giving it to Abbie who was sitting beside her wife. Once Serena saw her new born she passed out of exasustion Abbie took the opportunity show her family their baby.

"Hey everyone meet our new family member Alicia Hope Carmichael" Abbie said once she walked out of the delivery room. Everyone surrounded the girls and was in an aw, the kids was very exited and happy to meet their new cousin, Alicia was passed around making sure that everyone had time to hold her and talk to her and made sure that all her cousins had their chanse to see her. "How is Serena? is she okey? was she in pain?" Angela rambled all the questions to Abbie "she is fine Ma, she is just exausted and dose off thats why i came out here with her" she told Angela who just smiled. Hope came out of the nursery room joining everyone "she iss very beautiful Abbie, Alicia is very lucky to have you two as her mommies oh and before i forget.. you can go home once Serena wakes up, they are both fine and little princess here is healty and strong, Serena on the other hand need to rest a bit.. but she can do it at home.. no need for her to stay here.. i know you guys hate the hospital" she told her.

The others left the hospital while Abbie and Maura was with Serena, Hope had some more test to run on both the mother and the new born baby, everything was still fine so after another hour they where ready to go back home. Once they enter the house they where suprised with a big welcome sign hanging on the wall in the family room, there where a table with gifts and cake, Regina, Jessie and Angela had preppered a meal fit to feed a hole football team and on the table was all Abbie and Serenas favorie food.

"Everyone please lifte you glass high, today is a great day, a happy day for all of us and specially to the new mothers.. Abbie and Serena.. i hope your kid brings joy and lot of love, make sure that she does not date until she turns 35 and also she will be a pain in the ass with all her tantrums" Angela said making everyone laugh "oh and dont forget.. the sleepless night when she will get sick, its bitter sweet because it will be a memory that you will cherish and at the same time it be your worse nightmare" Olivia pitch in "there will be a time where your kid will tell you that you embarries them but dont take it to personal, when they get older.. like my teenage girl here (Jane pointed at her oldest daugher) they will have their own opinion on things and you may not see things eye to eye but still let them spred their wings a bit.. couse you will see all the things you've thaught them they will use it even though they wont tell you" Jane said "i may not be anyones mother, but i do love my little girls (Maura smiled and held on to Charlie) as my own, you will bicker at each other but remeber to always love and respect each other" she said "also if someone is mean to her or she need to talk to someone beside her parents, she will alway have her cousins to talk to" Jessie said making her mothers proud. Everyone around the table made a little speach to their new born baby, even the little cousins and Regina and Emma.

There was a call on the intercom during the speach making everyone couriuse to see who it was, Jane opend the door and it was judge Amy Hansel, everyone was wondering why she was there.

"Judge Hansel, what a suprise to see you here" Alex said "oh im sorry i did not know you had a baby shower today, i should have called you instead but i was alredy on my way home from the office and just passed by to give you some papers" she told them "It's fine judge Hansel, we where just celebrating parenthood and our new family member Alice Hope Carmichael" Abbie stated proudly showing her new baby to the judge "oh my.. how cute she is" she said in an aw "well judge Hansel, what can we do for you?" Olivia asked her "well its actully to Jane and Maura" she said drawing out a manila envilop with the adoption paper for them to fill in, she handed it over to them, Maura and Jane could not help smiling at each other, they walked over to Charlie and Jessie "its you adoption papers, since im getting married to you mama i told her that i wanted to adopt you too, both for legal reasons and also because i love both of you as my own, i know its just been a few months since i met you in Janes hospital room, but the more i got to know you and to be a part of your lives, even the way you call me mom, it makes my heart jump.. every hug, every kiss and every morning i wake up coming down the stairs to see you girl, you make me feel happy, so if you would like and allowed me to adopt you as my own together with Jane" Maura asked the girls who was just quiet and was looking at each other. Charlie was klinging on her older sister just made a eye contact with her "SISSY WE GOT A MOMMA NOW.. A REAL ONE THIS TIME" Charlie yelled out loud making everyone laugh, Jessie and Charlie slam their bodies on Jane and Maura making them fall on the floor on top of each other "wait does this mean you want me to adopt you?" Maura asked confused "YES MOMMA" both the girls said the same time.

It made Maura and Jane very happy to hear. "Okey then.. just sign the papers and then i can take it and make it official" judge Hansle said Maura signe the papers, everyone wittness when she wrote her name on the papper and the judge made her official statement, everyone was happy fot them and over what they just wittness with how Jane and Mauras family just grew. "Well girls, congratulations, you just got adopted by you new momma" the judge said making the two girls giggle.

Korsak raised his glass again, "well everyone.. our family just keeps on growing.. to Abbie and Serena, congratulations to you new baby girl, and to Maura and the little girls, congratulations on making it official to be mother and daughters, now the only thing you need is to get you mothers married, im looking forward for it" he said, everyone just clapped their hands and made some cheers.

Jane looked around the room and feelt that it was the right time "everyone please be quiet for a moment" she raised her voice and everyone was quiet, everyone was just stairing at her. "Maura, you know i dont care about fancy things and big weddings and all that, if we would have one i would just agree with you just to make you happy" she said "Jane, i dont care if we get married in Vegas, i just want you and the girls" Jane smiled "good, now judge Hansel, would you take the honor to marrie us, right here.. infront of our family" once those words came out of her mouth Angela could not hold her feelings anymore "it was about time you two get hitch, ive been waiting for this moment to come" she said crying. Hansel agreed as long as both where in on it and if this was they really wanted.

Everyone gatherd around them and witness their wedding cerimony. Jane was the first who said her vows.

"Maura, the first time i met you, you thought that i was a street girl cos i was dressed in a fish net pantyhose, you offerd to pay for my coffee even tho i was dressed for an undercover operation, yet you did not judge me for how i was dressed, you told me that i could be something more if i ever wanted to but all i ever wanted from that first day was to kiss you and make you mine. For ten years we been dancing around, it took me 8 years to finally let you know i feelt about you. Before i got the my two beautiful girls in my life, ,you where the only one who ever matterd to me more then my own family, even more then Casey. You Maura Dorthea Isles where and always will be my everthing to me, you are the one i want to wake up beside with every morning and the last person i want to sleep beside with every night. I love you."

Maura could not help to start crying, she was so emotional that she almost forgot it was her turn to say her vows.

"Jane, i still remeber that day i first saw you in the cafe at BPD, yes i do remeber you wearing those fish net pantyhoes and all i can say was that i never seen anyone more beautiful woman before you. You make me feel alive, wanted and love. You are the one who took your time to make me feel welcome, even tho i tried to keep people out from my life cos they always made me feel unwanted, you never stop coming down to the mourge to every morning, lunch and even late nights for almost three months, thats when i knew that you wanted to be my friend, so i took a chance and let you in to my life and i can tell you this.. it was the best decision i've ever made. A year ago if someone ever told me that i would be standing here infront of our family, to get married to you i would think that they where crazy cos last year i lost you.. and i never ever feelt more lonely in my life, i feelt empty inside. A few months ago Korsak called me and told me that you got shot i could not breath, i thought i would die before the plane even landed. Im happy i came back home even the circumcises was a bad one. I cant lose you Jane, not now.. not ever.. cos without you my world would be empty.. i know cos ive already lived it and its not plesant. You are my world, the air that i breath and the love of my life and im happy to become your wife and your daughters other mother" Maura said trying not to cry.

Jessie and Charlie was happy to be wittnessing the marrige of their mothers, they both feelt lucky to have two loving mothers and a bunch of uncels, aunts, grandparents and cousins, even tho they are not all relaited by blood they where still a family. Once they cerimony was done everone was cheering even louder then before. " I just want to tell Maura and Alice something" Angela said loud making everyone stop talking "i officioly want to tell you both welcome to the family" she told them. Maura was feeling overwhelmth and happy, this was the best time in her life.


	13. New Beginnins

A few days passed since Serena gave birth to their first child and the same time since Jane and Maura got married. For the first time in a very long time everyone notice how both Jane and Maura was changed, a change for good. They had more smiles and all cuddley since then, even their daughters notice the change in there mothers and it made them very happy.

Since Jane and Olivia both accepted the offer from the Mayor, Jane and Regina resigne from the FBI, Emma was offerd to work with them to witch made her very happy since she loved to work together with her wife. Olivia was still the Captain for the SVU team, her roll is to be the leaison between the PD and SIU also known as Special Intelligence Unit meaning they will be taking over all the cases that is either a cold case to a more need to know kind of case. They can pretty much do what ever they want to.

The Mayor of NY and DC told them that the unit is now the highest agency in the country since the President helped him built the task force. Their new HQ is in a building that was under ground just above the Jeffersonmonument, the place was big enough to fit more then 60 people in. Jane, Regina, Alex and Olivia had their own office in the squad room, of course Maura had her own office as well in the mourge, she even had her own lab that was bigger then her old one with all the latest technoligy. She hires a intern witch happends to be her little sister Cailin, she did not know that her sister applied to the until she read her recomending letter. Hope had also offered to assist her if she would ever need it.

Abbie and Serena decided to move back to NY they wanted to find an apartment in the middle between NY and DC, they still had to go back to Texas from time to time since they still have Texas largest law firm, more so thats where they get all their income comes from. Since both where working for the SIU full time while Alex was pendeling between her office and the Unit, that way it would give them more job to do and with all the recurce they had in the new Unit they could get pretty much every open case shut. They all even got their own work laptop and tablets. Since the task force was esembled together the ladies got a lot of cold cases and even new ones, witch they shared with Jane och Olivia, some of the cases was dated 20 years back, but somehow they manage to get some clouser to them.

Regina was reciving a bunch of applications from people who wanted to work with them but of course they only picked the once that they knew and trusted. Regina offerd Ryan Ragan to work with them, he would be under Olivia since she is still the Captain in the SVU, Penelope Garcia was working for the FBI BAU but she did work with SIU at the same time so if there was something they needed they would just call her, Prentiss alredy knew about it and agreed to let them hire Garcia as well.

Agent Gibbs from NCIS was assigned to help Jane if they would ever need help. All tho he was not happy with the idea to work with a different agency he agreed to support them since he knew Korsak from his military days. He had also met Jane and Maura before so he knew who they where and how they worked.

Another two weeks passed by and the trail of Jackson Simmons was already done. All the evidence had piled up against him and his brother Ian Faulkner gave them a sentence of life without parole and Jackson was on death row since he tried to murder two people and killed his mother without even hiding her body and last the kidnapping of two teenage girls.

Jane and her family was really happy of the outcome of the trail, sure they did not agree about killing him but that was the law, you try to kill a law enforcement you will be sent to death row.

The two teenage girls was relieved that it was over and they could finally go back having a normal life. Jessie had been thinking a lot about her futre, she really wanted to become a law enforcement too like her mother's so she applied to BCU without her parents knowing. She wanted to be a Forensic Pathologist and work side by side with her mother's. Sasha on the other hand had also applied to BCU but she wanted to become a doctor and also a Forensic scientists that way she could be working a long side her girlfriend and father.

Charlie was getting better now, she was starting to trust the people around her.. specially the once who works with her mother's and aunt's.

Korsak and the others who lives in Boston went back home a week after the trail. Angela and Ron went back to Italy, knowing that her grandchildren and children was safe and sound she knew they would be Okey.


End file.
